


100 theme prompt challenge

by MikoYami



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Naruto, Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen | Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 20,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: A bunch of small dabbles wrote for friends over the years, please enjoy these old fics. Different characters, different worlds. Really old fics
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Original Character(s), Aburame Shino/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Original Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Gaara (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Haibara Sakuya/Haibara You, Hatake Kakashi & Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame & Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji & Original Character(s), Hyuuga Neji & Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba & Original Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Original Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Jiraiya (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Jiraiya (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Kakuzu (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru & Original Character(s), Nara Shikamaru & Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama & Original Character(s), Senju Tobirama & Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Tobi (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Tobi (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara & Original Character(s), Uchiha Madara & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Yamato | Tenzou/Original Character(s), Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s), Zetsu (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Zetsu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. 1. Dance (Sebastian x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
>  Pair: Ocxoc (AyaxSebby)  
>  Commission (for):Request  
>  Theme: 1. Dance ( art/1…  
>  Genre: Romance  
>  Rating: G  
>  Warning: N/A  
>  Summary: N/A  
>  World: canon  
>  Chapters: Drabble  
>  Status: complete  
>  Date started: 6-8-13  
>  Date Finished: 6-8-13  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon Guild
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
>  I don't own the characters
> 
> Chapters:  
>  N/A  
>  -

Aya didn't know what was wrong with her today as she tumbled around and tired regaining her composer. Her boyfriend Sebastian a handsome man with long black hair and tempting blue eyes he was moving gracefully on his feet, of course he would he was a master swords men.

He walked to his girlfriend and smiled, "we can stop practicing if you want," he said. There was a ball coming at the crescent moon guild and Aya didn't think she could learn ballroom dancing but wanted to practice anyway.

"No," she said, "I want to keep practicing and getting better," After all she was going to dance in a pretty dress and look like a princess and Sebastian a prince. She blushed at the thought.

Sebastian smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance flower. Lavender eyes met blues as he held her hand and danced with her. No words were needed to be said as he led her on the dance floor, his fingers laced with hers as he took her dancing.

He obviously knew what he was doing as he showed her the simple moves of ballroom. It was beautiful as his moves were graceful as his sword skills; even Aya was starting to catch up to his moves as they glided around the small room lost in another's eyes.

"I believe you are ready," he said after a few hours. Aya blushed a bit and smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips.


	2. 2. Treat (Sebastian x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for my baby girl she is an amazing person who should get lots of love, one of my first DA friend on here and one of the first supports of my couple ;A; really I don't know how much to thank her. And she spoils me ;A; I owe her a ten page one-shot I will get done soon just for now I hope she expects my gift .  
>  Her character Kiki and Donatienne are not Black Butler oc's they are part of her manga called Black Maid please don't be shy and read it.  
>  And I know I am late I am working on the ItaYuki one right now  
>  Title: Trick or Treat  
>  Pair: Mild Sebbyoc (SebbyKiki)  
>  Commission (for):Gift  
>  Theme: 2. Treat ( art/1…  
>  Genre: N/A?  
>  Rating: G  
>  Warning: none (maybe a little ooc)  
>  Summary: N/A  
>  World: Canon, crossover  
>  Chapters: Drabble  
>  Status: complete  
>  Date started: 5-10-13  
>  Date Finished:5-11-13  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
>  I don't own the top half of this butterfly I found it online  
>  I don't own The characters to BlackMaid they belong to the love
> 
> Chapters:  
>  2\. Treat (Mild Kiki/Sebastian)

Kiki was stirring the batter around in the small pot. She had to make a little treat for her lady after all it was lady Donatienne's birthday. The young lady should at least get a gift from her loyal maid whether it was a cake or a little treat. After all the girls were more than just servant and master, they were like sisters. She continued mixing the batter humming a happy tune to herself, or should be happy but sounded dark and forbidden.

A dark laughter stopped her from working and humming placed the bowl and glared at the intruder in her kitchen her domain her home. He knew he wasn't allowed it was an unwritten rule, among demons. Like wolves they were territorial. She hated him but she was told she should show respect to him, after all he was her guest.

"What treat are you making?" asked the raven haired demon with seductive red eyes. He stared at the young demon maid as she placed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. She was not going to answer him, if she answered him it would stroke his already massive ego. She walked past him to the stove and grabbed some melted chocolate, and mixed it into the creamy bowel.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bowl from her hand, "Let me help you," he began mixing then pouring the batter into flat pan. Kiki watched him unhappy, how dare he get in her way. Narrowing her eyes she turned around and began working other things in the kitchen.

A loud noise was heard outside of the kitchen, mostly likely caused by one of useless servants from either house hold, causing both demons to jump in fright. The batter slipped out of Sebastian's long fingers and landed on the dark blue haired demon.

Her orange eyes glared into slits read to kill the demon man. How dare he? How DARE he? Sebastian only chuckled and kissed her cheek, "what a treat," he said licking his lips and disappearing.

This is a gift for my baby girl :Iconyaoislave: she is an amazing person who should get lots of love, one of my first DA friend on here and one of the first supports of my couple ;A; really I don't know how much to thank her. And she spoils me ;A; I owe her a ten page one-shot I will get done soon just for now I hope she expects my gift .

Her character Kiki and Donatienne are not Black Butler oc's they are part of her manga called Black Maid please don't be shy and read it.

And I know I am late I am working on the ItaYuki one right now


	3. 3. Sand (Sasori x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sandy Hair  
> Pair: Sasooc (SasoSayu)  
> Commission (for):Request  
> Theme: 3. sand( art/1…  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Canon  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 5-12-12  
> Date Finished: 5-13-12  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own the Design  
> I don't own Saya she belongs to
> 
> -  
> Chapters:  
> The-PorcelainDoll
> 
> My first Sasori oc not to say the least it was bad one to say the least it was very good. I am a little late writing it thanks ot a magical book called Harry Potter.

The sand blond hair girl with blue eyes watched the sandy dooms sighing a missing the green of Konoha. She was back in the sandy terrain of the desert, she sighed again as the golden sand was being kicked behind her as she leaped through the air running behind a red head.

They just had finished a mission in Konoha a lot easier they and anticipated it to be thus cutting their weeklong trip with the beautiful green village short by three days. The red head didn't seem to mind that the trip was cut short after all it was never his home.

Saya sighed once again, the red head noticed and glanced ot he side, "What is wrong?" he didn't sound really worried but asked anyway, after his grandma Chiyo did teach him manners and Saya was his girlfriend.

"We have to go back to the Sand," she sound upset by the news though trying to sound cheerful.

Sasori raised an eyebrow on his dull face, "you finished the mission well," he said knowing how hard she tired and thinking she upset because of that. It was Mission with no mistakes. He was running through the sand slowing down for Saya to catch up.

"It is not that," she looked at the dunes around them walking next to Sasori. He raised an eyebrow, "I just want to see more color," she admitted.

"I like the gold of the sand," he said softly "it reminds me of your hair," he picked a loose end. Saya blushed suddenly not hating the sand.


	4. 6. Bread (Itachi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Itaoc (ItaKomo)
> 
> Commission (for): Gift Alicia-x-Itachi
> 
> Theme: 6. Bread
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Mild AU
> 
> Chapters: Ficlet
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 12-9-13
> 
> Date Finished: 12-12-13
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> I don't own Komori she is owned by Alicia-x-Itachi
> 
> Chapters:
> 
> N/A
> 
> Extra: I had fun writing this story it has been a while since I wrote with Itachi any way I had a hard time writing the kids as I have no idea how they looked please correct me / if got them wrong.

Komori felt the soft dough press down most of her weight on it. She had been busy making bread for her family with this new recipe a friend had given to her. Her husband had enjoyed the bread her friend made when he was injured and had to stay at home to heal.

"Don't run in the house," she said barely looking up. A minute later two kids walked in to the kitchen following their mothers order. They had playing a game of tag outside and it somehow moved inside. One of the raisins all the glass inside the house was moved out of the children's way.

"What are you making mom?" the youngest asked. He titled his head his red eyes staring at his mother as he picked up the box of raisin and popped a few into his mouth. He loved the taste of raison and was about to reach for more but his mother moved the box away.

"You will see," she said chuckling a bit and petting her child's head, "no more raisins till dinner," she looked back at the dough and scattered the raisins all over it and continued punching it. She had read the directions carefully the bread was on its last step, "Yes your father is almost home," she answered her daughter.

Murasaki smiled at her mother and opened her mouth to speak, "so you are making the same bread dad liked when he was hurt," the eight year old girl asked. Her father had shared it with her and her brother when he was bed ridden.

"That is correct," Komori said putting the bread in the pan. Tsukune opened up the oven for his mother.

"I like the bread," the six year old piped finally feeling he needed to voice his opinion though his mother already knew.

She gave her son a soft smile and nodded, "I know," she said putting the pan into the oven and closing it, "I feel that your father would like a treat he had hard mission and wants to sit home with his family," her red eyes stared at her kids with a mystifying look, "go set the table," she ordered.

Dinner was almost done, she opened the back door as black crow came in and sat on top of the fridge, he looked at her before looking away. Its beautiful feathers gleaming in the sun rays before it set behind the horizon.

"I see," she gave a soft smile before staring out at the window staring at the orange red horizon, "The kids miss him," she turned to the oven and removed the clip holding her long purple hair, it brushed on the floor. "I should get ready," she dusted her Kimono off from the flower and placed her apron away.

The kids followed their mother to the porch and waited. They couldn't wait to see their father being an ANBU captain made seeing their father hard but he was managing it with a wife and kids. A black shadow landed in front of them and took shape of a man.

"Welcome home Itachi," she said nodding to the handsome man that stood before them. He nodded his head to his beautiful wife and handed her a private bag that only she knew what was inside it, "Dinner is ready," she put the bag in her pocket and led Itachi to the dining table.

Dinner was quite not uncomfortable, more like things settled into place. Itachi gave a rare smile as he ate the bread his wife made and thanked her. The kids spoke of what happened the week he was gone as Itachi finished the last of the bread.

After dinner they tucked the kids to bed Itachi washing himself and putting men's Kimono before joining his wife on the bed. They spoke quietly of the mission.

Komori was correct it was a rough mission for Itachi he had to face his brother and fight him. In the end Itachi lost the fight because of silly emotions got in the way. She just listened nodding her head before hugging him.

The simple hug meant a lot to Itachi as he pushed her close and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks for the bread," he wasn't going to tell her how much it helped him she already knew.


	5. 7. Fish (Kakashi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Kakaoc (Kakakira) Itaoc (ItaYuki)
> 
> Commission (for): Gift
> 
> Theme: 7. Fishi
> 
> Genre: Cute Romantic
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: AU
> 
> Chapters: drabble
> 
> Status: N/A
> 
> Date started: 05-10-14
> 
> Date Finished: 05-13-14
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own Kira she belongs to
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: B-lated Birthday gift I am sorry it is so late
> 
> 7\. Fish

The aquarium was always a pleasant place to take date Kakashi had luckily won two pair of tickets. He only smiled under his mask while a female clapped excitedly for him. Her blond hair bouncing up "so who are you going to take?" she flirted a bit. Her eye lashes fluttering up and down.

"I think I have someone in mind," she smiled at red haired woman hugging his arm and glaring at the bouncy ditzy blond girl. She only blushed when she made eye contact with the silver haired man and hugged him closer.

"I guess we can make it another double date," she said motioning to the couple behind them. Yuki and Itachi were cheering from behind. It seemed like the date to the amusement park was a success next week would a trip to an aquarium.

Next week passed by quickly Kakashi picked up Kira from the front of her house. She was dressed up in a multi-color blue, summer dress waiting for him, smiling she ran to her normal seat in the passenger seat, "Are you ready," she was excited she wanted to see the aquarium.

She spoke of the aquatic life excitedly babbling on about the dolphins, and all the colorful fishes she had hoped to see. She was found of the colors of the fishes, it reminded her of the trip to the Uchiha resort. It was that trip that brought them close.

Yuki and Itachi were sitting together already at the aquarium waiting for the couple. They gave a friendly wave to other couple before leaving on their own little trip with in the aquarium, leaving Kisa alone with Kakashi.

Not that either had minded they walked around looking at the colorful fishes. She had a great time watching the seals swimming around. They took a few more steps before they stopped and stared at the otters.

"Look at this," she said excitedly, "when otters find their mate the hold hands together while swimming," she was reading the brown plaque and smiled gently, "it sounds so cute,"

Kakashi slowly wrapped his hands with hers, "It does sound cute doesn't it," he said.

They both smiled at one another and continued on with their date.


	6. 14. Photograph (Sasuke x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:N/A
> 
> Pair: Sasuoc (SasuKia)
> 
> Commission (for): Drabble
> 
> Theme: 14. Photograph
> 
> Genre: AU, romance, cute
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: AU,
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: AU,
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 05-16-14
> 
> Date Finished: 07-21-14
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the art
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: This was for Crystal when she was feeling down I guess I got busy and forgot all about it sorry dear but I hope you like it

14\. Photograph

Sasuke was a young photographer he was still learning the groove of everything. Though one thing excited him, and he tried to hide it as much as possible. After all he was working with the one girl he had a crush on since high school though he would never admit it was kind of obvious when you looked into his locker and saw picture of the young model.

Who was this young model was known other than Kia Cetra or known as to him, Chise Cetra. She was beautiful with sea foam colored hair, and lovely violet eyes. She was a model whose innocent look seemed to have caught interest in handsome male's attention.

She was a childhood friend of his though he doubted she would remember him. It was a long time ages really he last had contact with her in elementary school he had called her ugly after a couple of boys teased him for having a girlfriend. Sasuke denied it like any normal six year old boy would do and pushed Kia to the ground before running off with is friend.

The next day Sasuke felt so guilt he went to Kia's place to go apologize only to hear that the Cetra had moved away. Her whereabouts were unknown, only to find a year later she was leaving with Kakashi and a new name. Kia Cetra.

He was shocked to find a picture of the green hair, violet eyed girl picture in front of a magazine a few years later. He bought the magazine and ignored the clerk's odd look when he bought a magazine for young girls, before huffing out.

That was how he started his career as a photographer, after seeing her in a few magazines he wanted to take the chance. He wanted to try his luck, see if he could have a chance to meet her again, apologize. He had worked hard, his mind focusing one goal.

It all worked out in the end, he sat in the lobby waitng for Kia to show her face, to speak to him finally. The hour seemed long like it wasn't going to end, his eyes darted to the clock watching the seconds tick by. If he was nervous he held it well, the only tapping of his finger on the camera showed his nerves.

The door finally opened and a young sea foam haired girl poked her head out. She was nervous more nervous than Saskue as a wave of recognition crossed her face. She stood in front of door in white dress and gave a weak smile.

Sasuke got up from his seat and gave a small smile unfamiliar to his face, but with that simple move the tension in the room relaxed. They both stared at each other happy see one another again, their first crush.


	7. 15. Quill (Ezio x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: Ezio(EziZita)  
> Commission (for):Request  
> Theme: 15. Quill ( art/1…  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: canon  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 5-29-13  
> Date Finished: 6-6-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin Creed
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own Zita she is owned by
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A

Sorry it took so long I was kind of stuck on this but this story is for the Lovely Pandabear . be sure to check out her work.

The quill moved quickly as he wrote quickly down a few notes. His mind deep in thought over silly things, well it mostly centered around brown hair blue eyes girl. Placing the light feather around his lips he went deep into thought and sighed.

The old wooden seat creaked as he got up and began pacing back and forth of the old cabin. Life was not simple now that his father and brother were dead and he being wanted man it was hard living the life of normal society.

He glanced back at the quill and picked it up, it was an eagle quill; a gift, she explained once. She was telling him a story about the eagle that she plucked the feather from. She explained later it was just a story and reality she bought it from an old merchant, who looked like he need her help.

He only laughed after he listened to her story, it was dull and boring when comparing it to her eagle story. He eyes did gleam a little with excitement happy at the fact she helped a family, she didn't steal the quill or got her money back. She helped someone and that was awarding enough.

He stared at the long feather of the quill to the tip and smirked. It was her lucky quill as she handed it to him and she was willing to share her luck with him. He was having some tough time in life as a mission and need luck.

She only smiled and handed him the quill and whispered good luck.

"Thank you Zita," he whispered as he whispered as he sat down and began writing again.


	8. 16. Punch (Itachi x OC)

16\. Punch (ItaShiza)

Shizako was staring at Itachi she was pissed off. She wanted to punch him hard in the chest or the cheek whichever is easiest. He was being so stubborn tears filled her eyes she turned around he wasn't showing emotion like he cared or understood her pain.

"I was just trying to make a new friend," she growled. Since joining the Akatsuki it was impossible to even get out and enjoy the fresh air. Itachi kept her locked up like a china doll and got jealous whenever she had a chance to talk to another male.

"He was interested in more than just being a friend," Itachi didn't move from his spot the cloak hiding his face. He was staring her for a reason his fist clenched in annoyance. He was still pissed off it was obvious what the guy wanted.

He had punched the man starting a bar fight that got them kicked out of the bar for good. There was silence between them both not sure what to say to the other but both wanted to apologize. The silence continued on as both stayed quiet.

"I won't leave you for anybody in the world, "she finally said. She kissed his lips Slowly happy to have him.

Itachi kissed her and deepened her kiss, "you are mine," he said.


	9. 21. Ice (Kisame x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Kisaoc (KisaKasu)
> 
> Commission (for):Request for Kasumi-Akatsuki
> 
> Theme:
> 
> Genre: N/A
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 01-22-15
> 
> Date Finished: 01-29-15
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra:
> 
> 21\. Ice (KisaKasu)

Kasumi sat in the cold snow. Her body was cold and starting to freeze over but she didn't make an effort to move. She was deep in thought thinking about Kisame and all the problems they were in. She lifted her hand up to stare at her hands with a blank expression.

Their love was not moving it was cold like ice and snow. As was his heart. She finally got after a while shaking the thin layer of snow that was building on her body. She was over thinking things and such. She was obviously putting high hopes for the monster of the mist.

She looked around her the once green area that was now covered in snow. It was beautiful and looked so pure and innocent, "too bad its purity doesn't last," she grumbled thinking about her past, "It will get easily destroyed,"

"It does bloodied up quickly doesn't it," she glanced at mist village monster known as Kisame, "how are you feeling ice princess,'"


	10. 24. House (Kakashi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Pair: Kakaoc (KakaShira)  
> Commission (for): Request :devhatakehime:  
> Theme: 24. House  
> Genre: Sweet  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World:Canon  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 06-20-15  
> Date Finished:06-20-15  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Shirahime she belongs to  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:
> 
> Extra:  
> I don't know how I feel about this I might of missed the theme but home and house are the same thing? I am so sorry I failed ;A; but i kind of just enjoyed writing Kakashi a bit
> 
> 24\. House

Kakashi was rubbing his temple tired. He was getting tired being hokage was a lot of work but it was only temporary as he would remind himself. He placed the papers down and glanced up at the time, in five more minutes he could go home.

He would see his wife and his kids soon. The excitement was welling up inside of him he put all of the paperwork away and started putting things away. He was ready to go home, screw the last five minutes of work. Packing the last of his things he walked of the office.

"Leaving early, Kakashi" a pink haired konochi stared at him suspicious, "I am sure Shirahime would be happy to see you home on time,"

Kakashi only chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "What can I say, I have a house and home to get to," he left the building avoiding any other ninja's that felt like they had to comment on his early leave.

Nothing was really special going on tonight. Kakashi just felt an over whelming desire to head home. It had been working long hours, some nights he couldn't even make it home. He missed his beds, and Shirahime's soft kisses, and his kid's warm hugs. He chuckled a bit as the list grew longer and longer on things he missed.

The sun began to set and Kakashi continued on his long walk, to his house, to his home. He could see it and his wife waiting for him with her arms crossed over her chest looking annoyed.

"You are late," she pointed out, "I heard you left early," she raised an eyebrow annoyed.

Kakashi chuckled a bit and kissed her pink lips tasting a bit of what she was making for dinner, "I know I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a house ….a home to come to," he kissed her lips again this time she kissed him back.


	11. 26. Flowers (Tobirama x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tle: N/A  
> Pair: Tobimaruxoc (TobiramaxUmeko)  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 26. Flower  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Cannon  
> Chapters: ficlet  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 8-30-13  
> Date Finished: 8-30-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own she Umeko Uzumaki owned by
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: So up at wee early in the morning I decided I wanted to test some ideas out. *Myth-Myth was kind enough to allow me use her oc and request a dabble from me thought it turned be longer than that. I was nervous working with this oc as I have no idea how write a mute girl or with Tobirama but as soon as I started writing the ideas hit and I thought of the episode where the doctor met Van Gogh. She wanted me to write dabble with his picture in mind I hope I did well

"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But you know, they are a challenge." Van Gogh Doctor Who

It was a sea of yellow, as the sun beat furiously down on young couple as they wondered the sunflower field.

Umeko a red head mute girl was wondering through the field astonished by the view. Everywhere she turned her view was clouded with a sea of sunflowers. She turned her head right and left quickly taking in the view of each flower as they all had their heads turned to the sun. It was like they were all praying to the gods above them, almost human.

The enjoyment of being surrounded by such lovely flowers was evident on her face, her lips parted open in a large smile, her green eyes taking in the surrounding beauty. She jumped around a bit as her long' red hair seemed to fall suit of her jumps. Though she could not speak the excitement was evident on her face, she never saw so may Sunflowers in her life. She put her hand over her lips and giggled like child would and moved one out stretched hand to feel the soft yellow petal.

It felt so smooth so soft as she ran her fingers ran across to the carpel where it turned hard and bumpy. Her smile widen as she reached both hands to the flower, taking in the beautiful feel and site of it. She noticed it felt warm thanks to the sun beating down on it. She turned to the man that was standing a few feet away from herm; Tobirama.

His arms were crossed over his chest as wore his famous stoic expression on his face, (one that could rival the Uchiha's but it would be best not to mention that in front of him) as he stood rigged. His shaggy white hair stood up all around defying gravity. He had his eyes closed feeling in the land, making sure it was safe for Umeko to wonder off. The heat of the beating sun didn't seem to faze him though it should as he wore long blue kimono and thin white coat with fur trimming at the top, it was a wonder he didn't faint thanks to heat stork.

It was wonder Umeko didn't fall victim to heat as well as she wore more clothes then he. Her yellow kimono with flower painted on it seemed to carry more weight on her small body then Tobirama's clothes did. Though the girl was too excited to even care or notice the heat she stuck out her tongue out in the male's direction.

"I can see that," Tobirama said not opening his eyes, he sound annoyed that she stuck out his tongue at him. He so graciously showed her this field of flowers. He was the one who founded it, while on a mission with his brother. When he came across it he could only think of her and how much she would love coming her.

Umeko didn't bother putting her tongue back in after he said that. He knew her by now you didn't have to be a ninja to know Uzumaki woman had stuck out her tongue to annoy Senju man. She stared at him for a while puffing out her cheeks when continued to ignore her. She wanted to show him the height of the flower that she stood next to.


	12. 27. Star (Kakashi X OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:N/A
> 
> Pair: KakaOc (KakaAma)
> 
> Commission (for): Gift/request
> 
> Theme: 27. Star
> 
> Genre: Romance, cutesy ,
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning:
> 
> World:Canon
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Date started:05-01-16
> 
> Date Finished:05-02-16
> 
> Word Count: 453
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> Preview PictureN/A
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Character Amami sheis owned by
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi
> 
> Chapters: drabble
> 
> Prequel/Squeal :
> 
> Extra:
> 
> 10 25 50 100
> 
> 27\. Star.

"So where are you taking me?" Amami asked her boyfriend. Kakashi didn't say anything as he smiled at the brown haired girl. She couldn't see the smile through his mask but the way his eyes crinkled she could tell he excited about something.

"Since I became Hokage you and I haven't had much alone time," Kakashi said. Amami blushed her cheeks bright red he was right she barely saw him to admit she was lonely would be unfair for him. He already was busy enough he didn't need to feel guilty as well.

"Well you are busy," she pointed out to the silver haired man as they walked up the steep mountain. Kakashi held her hand, helping her with unseen roots or rocks.

"We should hurry," he said. He had managed to sneak out away from hokage work just so he could have alone time with his girlfriend. He wanted alone time with her, her sweet smile and kind words always made his long days seem less stressful.

"Why?" Amami questioned tilting her head. She enjoying her time with him.

Kakashi chuckled, "that is a secret," he moved his hand closer to lips they were reaching the end. She sighed a bit and smiled she wasn't going to argue with him. She just glad to be with him, they moved through the thick part of the forest before it became lighter the hill became more of a challenge to climb.

Kakashi held on to her hand tighter as they walked up jagged rocks as they walked up hitting the top of the hill. He smiled his eyes focusing on her face she gasped at first before smiling wider. She was in love with view her heart was fluttering in her chest.

"oh, Kakashi it is beautiful," she finally said.

"It really is," Kakashi said he was staring at Amami before glancing at the night sky. He used to come here all the time when he was young but life had its moments and kept him busy he had to many things to complete and finish, "It reminds me of you," he said.

Amami blushed and looked down, "because of my name," she mumbled she had heard it before.

Kakashi could only chuckle as he shook his head, "no," he said, "It is because this place is beautiful,"

Amami blushed and looked down before she stared up at the night sky. She would never get over how beautiful everything looked her. The night sky littered with stars there wasn't a full moon but she could still make out shapes, she sensed Kakashi sitting closer to her but he didn't say anything his eyes on the star lit sky.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.


	13. 28. Goal (Itachi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Itaoc (ItaShizai)
> 
> Commission (for): Drabble ( )
> 
> Theme: Goal
> 
> Genre: AU, romance,
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warning: AU
> 
> Summary:
> 
> World: AU
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 07-28-14
> 
> Date Finished: 07-28-14
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the art Shiziako she belongs ot the amazing :dezshizako-san:
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: So I was thinking the other of DA and trying to figure who should I write for and I realized Britt should get one. She is an a amazing friend and even more kinder then mine. Ahahaha I love how sweet and supportive she is of everybody and always seems so happy. Really Britt you are freaking amazing I love that you are always drawing for people no matter waht really thank you

Shizako sighed as she stared blankly at her boyfriend they were once again sitting in the library studying. Another semester had passed since the fun the two had fun in the Library. Now it was finals again, and they had goal they wished to make.

Itachi's goal was to take over the company of the Uchiha police force. While Shizako's goal was to become a high school teacher and teach biology.

Itachi flipped through the books jotting down some notes for the finals before glancing at his blue eyed girlfriend. He noticed her staring and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. That was the thing about him, Itachi Uchiha was perfect. From lips, to hair to nose even to those long eyelashes, he was perfect.

"Something wrong?" he questioned. He put the pen down and stared at her with a bit of worry creasing his handsome face. He hardly ever showed emotion unless they were alone together. He waited for an answer.

Shizako only sighed and response, her eyes darting to the piles of books they had to study for. She wasn't eager for the finals with how far behind she was. She just got lucky she had Itachi to help her focus on studying even though there was grouping and touching.

"I guess it is kind of hard to study here," she said shrugging a bit she glanced around the empty room in the Library. She wasn't sure why Itachi picked this area the Library didn't change much since their first date, if they wanted to call it that.

They were still hidden from wondering eyes and the strict Librarian's cold stony glare. She glanced back Itachi through the rim of his glasses. He had moved closer to her and chuckled a low deep chuckle. Shizako took notice how sexy he sounded.

Did he have any idea how horny she was here? How him being so close or her low sexy laugh turned her on. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and crossed her legs and felt a warm strong feeling in the pit of her stomach. Itachi's sharp eyes caught the movement and chuckled again.

He placed a hand on her thigh and began moving up, "I know," he spoke whispering in her ear. He nibbled on the earlobe, "I am having a hard time studying here too," he said. He squeezed her right breast before kissing her soft pink lips.

"We are going to have to find a new place to study," she said breaking the kiss and kissing his neck. Itachi moaned a bit and chuckled.

"Of course, new goal," he said, "find a new study place," he unbuttoned his shirt while Shizako took off hers.

"agreed,"


	14. 29. School (Gaara x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Pair: Gaaroc(GaarAyu Semi-Itaoc (Itayuki)  
> Commission (for): Request :IconAyumi-DanyeAngel:  
> Theme: 29. School  
> Genre: Cute  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World:Highschool  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 06-20-15  
> Date Finished:06-21-15  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> Squeal: 57. Heart (GaarAyu)
> 
> Extra:
> 
> 29\. School

Gaara was staring at his book his face blank with emotion. He stared at his friend confused as to why prodigy Itachi Uchiha one who was taking college classes needed help in on simple pre-calculus problem. When asked again he shrugged that he just said he was confused on some part.

"Are we too late?" A soft voice questioned standing at the end of the table.

Glancing at the table, the red head found himself staring at Itachi's girlfriend and another cute girl next to her. He stared back at Itachi confused hoping for an explanation on what was going. The older senior shrugged more focused on his girlfriend.

"Hello Gaara this is my friend Ayumi," Yuki motioned to the brown haired girl with purple tips at the end of her hair, "we need help with our homework," she sat next to Itachi, and began asking questions about one after another about history.

"I thought we were studying math," Gaara was getting annoyed his eyes narrowed at the couple.

"I thought were studying history?" Ayumi said she had history class with Gaara. She explained this all last night to Yuki when the two were trying to figure how to get the red head loner to agree to date her.

Gaara stared at the girl confused before recognition crossed his face, "We have history class together,"

Ayumi nodded excited that he could remember her, "Yeah Mr. Yamato is kind of scary," she gave a shy smile.

Gaara gave a rare soft smile one only Ayumi had a chance of seeing, "Yes, I do agree I think we should study history instead,"

The next few hours were spent "studying history". Gaara spent his time learning more about Ayumi then actually studying. Itachi and Yuki left the school library a long time ago.


	15. 29. School (Tobi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Pair: Tobioc (SanaTobi)  
> Commission (for): Request :devAyee-San:  
> Theme: 29. School  
> Genre: School  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World:School AU  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 06-20-15  
> Date Finished:06-20-15  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Oc she belongs to  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:
> 
> Extra:
> 
> 29\. School

The infamous Akatsuki gang sat in their usual spot, near the school doors. Talking to one another and ignoring the annoying freshman that would try to sneak past them. They knew the Akatsuki gang was trouble and if they dare tried to speak to one they would find themselves in the Hospital.

"Hi, I am Tobi," the strangest of the Akatsuki member would shout to random freshman just to be friendly. They stared at his orange mask not trusting and would run away as soon as he would spoke to them.

He scratched the back of his head confused, while Deidara would snicker at a private joke. "Why do they run away?" Tobi questioned, "Maybe they are scared of you master Deidara,"

There was a soft giggle, he glanced and stared at a brown haired freshman walking up the steps of the school, "I think people are scared of ending up in the hospital more,"

Tobi was facing in her direction, "I guess I can understand why people would be so scared," he waited, "half of us do look like monsters,"

She giggled again, "I am Sanami," she smiled. She looked so pretty with her smile, "do you mind showing me around?"

The other freshman gasped and backed away from the strange new girl daring to talk to an Akatsuki member. She dared to even ask one of for a tour around the school.

"I don't see why not," Tobi piped in taking her hand, he began the tour around the school. That day stared a friendship and then moved to a beautiful relationship.


	16. 48. Cold (Neji X OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Theme: 48. Cold  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 1-11-21  
> Date Finished: 1-30-21  
> Word count: 814
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own the characters
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A

Blankets. Check. Popcorn. Check. Candy. Check. Movie double-check. Chihiro sighed nervous her date with Neji had to be perfect, they had been on plenty of dates before, but this was their first movie date. She ignored the butterflies fluttering in her stomach she knew she was overreacting to something so simple. Neji was coming to her house, he had done that before and watching a movie with her, they had both been to the theater she knew what movies he liked.

Still, the butterflies kept on churning in her stomach, she was overreacting. She knew it, she kept telling herself, he was going to like the movie she chose but what if he found it weird. It wasn’t like the movie was awful it was popular she was shocked when Neji said he never watched it or even heard of it. She had instead he come over to her place and watch it with her on the next day off. 

A knock on a door interrupted her thoughts and she put the movie down to go answer it. One last look in the mirror she brushed her fingers through her dark hair, she looked good right? The shirt and sweatpants didn’t look too great now that Neji had finally arrived, but she had wanted comfortable. She sang the door open quickly before he could knock again.

Neji stood at the door, his cheeks tinted pink as he took in a long glance at the woman that stood at the door. She looked so beautiful, dressed comfortably in a t-shirt and sweatpants at times he had a hard time believing he was so lucky to date her. He cleared his throat and glanced away, he was starting to feel a bit overdressed as he wore his training clothes, but she had explained comfortable and these were.

“I brought some tea,” he spoke holding up a good box of camellia tea, “This tea is good for helping one’s mind and body relaxed,” he over-explained. He was feeling foolish for explaining what she already knew but in truth, he was as nervous as Chihiro. 

“Um, thanks,” she blushed taking the tea he handed to her and leading him to the living room where they would have the movie fest. He frowned seeing two separate blankets on the couch, he had been hoping they would share a blanket and…cuddle.

“I……I am going to get the tea ready,” Chihiro stumbled a bit. Why was she so nervous? It wasn’t like it was their first date but still, she saw the frown that crossed his face. Was he disappointed already did he want to go home? She kept her beating heart still and tried to distract her thoughts.

A few long minutes passed before Chihiro appeared back and placed the teacups on the table, “Are you ready?” she questioned shutting off the lights to create a more perfect atmosphere. 

The movie started as both took their seat on the opposite end of the couch but as the movie continued and they had inched closer to one another, the blanket they had used separately was wrapped around the both of them. The atmosphere that had been so tense around them relaxed as they spoke of the movie. Neji kept his eyes more on Chihiro as he took in her oohs, and, has and sometimes her small gasps. He barely was noticing what was going on in the movie because of how cute she looked when watching the movie. 

In all truth, he had watched the movie already. Lee had suggested watching it one of their days off and as a team-building exercise and while he enjoyed it the first time watching it. He was enjoying it even more with Chihiro. He enjoyed the first time she spoke of the movie her excitement evident on her face as her blue eyes lit up as she tried her best to explain the movie and tried her best not to give spoilers. He acted a bit oblivious to the movie because he found her so cute. 

“I am glad you suggested we do this,” he spoke in a hushed whisper during the quieter scenes. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. 

“Really?” she questioned, “what was the frown I saw earlier?”

“You saw that?” his voice was almost like velvet, “I was originally opening for a moment like this….a chance to cuddle,” His cheeks were red as he spoke of his true confession. 

Chihiro glanced away from the movie to stare at Neji her cheeks just as red before she could say anything. Neji pushed her into a kiss capturing her lips with his, it was warm and soft and gentle just like him but there was the hidden passion behind it. 

“We will miss the movie,” she spoke not really wanting the kiss to end. 

“We can plan another date like this,” Neji answered her as they continued the kiss, “After all this the perfect date idea on cold days,” he wrapped the blanket around them some more.


	17. 30. Crush (Sebastian x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: N/A Kiki
> 
> Commission (for): Drabble
> 
> Theme: 30. Crush
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Black Maid
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 07-20-14
> 
> Date Finished: 07-20-14
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Maid copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc's
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: It has been a while since I wrote with Kiki I am not sure how I did
> 
> 30\. First Crush

Kiki closed her eyes and held back tears she couldn't figure what happened what went wrong. She loved him why did he hurt her. She closed her eyes as more tears flowing down the cheeks, she loved him much.

How could he hurt her? Betray her? He knew that she trusted him? Yet, he betrayed that trust. Broke the promises he made. He had been her first crush her first love. Yet, all that meant nothing to him. She closed her eyes and thought of the handsome man that broke her heart.

She bit back tears and thought of the ugly sneer on his face when staring down at her. Humiliating in front of his friend acting like he had owned her. She shivered at the memory all the men's faces the smug look on their faces, cheering for her first crush, her fist love to continue.

She lay on the cold hard floor, her mind flooded with memories of him. The first time she saw him, to the way he would protect her, to their first time they kissed. She had thought he was the one, the one that will always be there for her. The one that she was going to love forever.

Her dress was ripped but still covering her chest. She could still feel the man's touch on her skin while he whispered crude remark , showing off the "the prize" he won. He treated like an item to show off like he …owned her.

He was long gone now, left her on the ground, leaving her to rot. He had his fun, he showed off what he had, embarrassed her ways he could, got what he wanted. His friends were still cheering following after him wondering what other prize he could show off.

The blue haired woman lay on the floor, her body feeling cold, jer heartbreaking into a thousand pieces. She wanted revenge! she wanted to feel their blood underneath her feet, their limp bodies cold and lifeless. The tears that had been building up stopped. She was willing to make a deal with the devil to get her revenge, on her first love, her first crush.


	18. 32. Knight (Shikamaru x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Pair: Shikaoc (ShikaSaiya)  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 33. Knight  
> Genre:?  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World:Canon  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 06-23-15  
> Date Finished:06-23-1  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc Saiya  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:
> 
> Extra:
> 
> 33\. Knight

Saiya continued on reading her fairytale book a friend and lent her. She was thinking about someone while she read about a knight in shining armor and how they protected fair princesses. How lame was the princess to be rescued by a mysterious stranger in a tin can.

Her minded wondered to Shikamaru who was no better at playing the knight role then a toad stool. Still she found herself giggling at the thought

He was different; he didn't have to play the role of protector he didn't he didn't want to. He wanted a friend, someone who would lie in the grass and stare at the passing clouds. One that understood that he lazy and that wasn't going to change.

."What are you reading?" he questioned as he sat next to her. He stared at the book of fairytales, he looked uninterested but he was curious why she was reading such a silly book of make-believe, "I didn't think you were interested in prince charming." If Saiya didn't know better she could have sworn she heard jealousy.

"Just a book on knights in shining armor," she smirked, "but given the choice I think I would pick Rip Van Wrinkle over tin man," she kissed his lips gently.


	19. 36. Money (Sasori x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Sasooc (SasoUsagi)
> 
> Commission (for): Request
> 
> Theme: 36. Money
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: Sexual ideas
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: Drabble
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 01-9-14
> 
> Date Finished: 01-11-14
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> I don't own Usagi she is owned by
> 
> Chapters:
> 
> N/A
> 
> 36\. Money

Usagi was getting ready for a strikedate/strike business meeting. That is what she had to call it when she was around her brothers. Itachi looked up from her his mountains of paper work and looked at his younger sister and raised an eye brow.

"You are going to the meeting with that?" he asked emotionless. He was honestly shocked and displeased with his sister's choice of wear, "you look more like you are going on a date," he looked over his sister, he pushed his glasses down.

His sister was wearing a tight black dress, a little above her knees; it showed all her womanly figure the soft curves his sister had. She was showing her breast as the top of her shirt dipped down and showed her cleavage, and squeezed her breast almost popping out.

Usagi rolled her eyes and stared at her brother, "I am only doing what you wanted me to do," she growled, she made eye contact with her brother as she crossed her arms over her chest, "The red headed dork asked for me, do you want this business meeting to go well?"

Itachi grunted, he need this deal to go well but he was curious if sending his little sister to go. He knew the red head puppeteer was attracted to his sister, but wasn't sure what his sister felt for the man, "just be careful," he mumbled, he looked back at his paperwork, "the Uchiha are expecting a lot of money from him,"

His sister snorted and left the room, "yeah, yeah I know," she slammed the door and smirked as she left her families manor and got into her red Mustang. She knew this was important but not because her family was making money but for her love life.

The original meeting had been about money how her family benefit was their money involved if they did a business meeting together. The meeting led to a lot more fun things that ended with them always finding excuse for them to meet.

Sasori was waiting for her in his office, he grabbed he only smirked when he saw her and grabbed the female Uchiha and led her to his office, "Lets continue this meeting," he kissed her lips . They were in for a long meeting.


	20. 37. Candy (Grimmjow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair:
> 
> Commission (for):Request for ZehIzzysaurus
> 
> Theme: 37. Nature
> 
> Genre: N/A
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 01-22-15
> 
> Date Finished: 01-22-15
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: These are shorter then my usual drabbles I am sorry
> 
> 10 25 50 100 Nested Threaded Flat Oldest First Newest First
> 
> 37\. Candy (GrimmSayu)

"I don't get," A blue haired Arrancar said placing his hand on the back of his head. He stared at the bag of gummy worms, a hard type of candy, and sour candy. He wrinkled his nose and his tooth started aching and he hate yet to eat the sweets.

"What don't you get?" purple eyes questioned staring at him while she chewed on some Red Vine. She smiled her whole face lit up. Grimmjow looked away from her purple eyes and red haired woman. He looked away angry trying to figure his feeling.

"You spent so much money on candy" he mumbled, "I am beginning to think you are crazy," he looked away from of her. Holding the fact that his heart was beating quickly, he was starting to think he was sick.

"You don't like sweets?" Sayu you questioned tilting her head. Her red hair brushing her cheek.

He paused a bit and took a bit bite of the pocky she was eating, "I guess not," he winked at her red cheeks. He had to admit she was a cute.


	21. 41. Knight (Shikamaru x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Theme: 41. Knight  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 1-3-20  
> Date Finished: 1-3-20  
> Word count: 710
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own the characters
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A

“I am having a hard time understanding the concept,” Shikamaru spoke, he scratched the back of his head and yawned tiredly. “Fairytales are supposed to teach young kids how to be good then what is all the shit about princess, knights, and princes,” the sweet tea he had been drinking was starting to cool down as the minutes passed and Athena was explaining another one of her favorite fairytales.

“And when the king asks for which hand the knight wished to marry, he chose to marry the youngest as she was the wisest and knew he was around,” she sighed her teacup untouched as she told the story of the twelve dancing princesses. She could only imagine the dances the girls went to and to dance with a prince before finding true love with a knight seemed almost too romantic.

She wasn’t complaining her life was plenty romantic as is. Shikamaru was sweet princes to her treating her like a princess, holding her close when she was scared taking care of the house when she was sick, and made sure everything was comfortable for the both of them. And the sex, well one could say they were magical themselves.

Her eyes watched Shikamaru has he let out another yawn and closed his eyes, “I guess the moral of the story was the king shouldn’t be a controlling asshole to his daughters. How troublesome,” he gave another yawn, “He should have just left his daughters alone,”

“I am not saying you are wrong, the king is an asshole who should leave his daughters be but I still think dancing with princes during a full moon surrounded by flowers and trees that look like gems it could only happen in a fairytale,”

Shikamaru opened his eyes to take in the beautiful Athena as she was sitting across from him. He was memorized by her eyes, the passion as she spoke of the knight and dancing, they expressed her deep expression only to be softened by the long eyelashes of her. He closed his eyes fighting the desire to kiss her his eyes almost lingering to her lips.

“So, what does that make me?” he questioned, “Am I your knight or prince?” he wanted to be her knight in shining armor the way she spoke of the knight that always watched her from the side but in the end won her heart was something he related too.

“You?” Athena brushed her fingers to her soft pink lips and went deep in thought. She already had her answer but she wanted to see the boy a little bit, “let me think,” she smiled her red locks swaying as she thought a bit more, “I would call you my prince,”

Shikamaru’s face fell, “you mean the one that only dances with the princess but never marries her and quickly forgotten,” he opened his eyes again she still had a smile on her face, and he couldn’t stay mad at her, “are you going to tell me why?”

Athena opened her mouth to speak but a soft meow got their attention. Ero’s jumped onto the table and casually walked up to his mother to butt heads with her. He was getting bored with this conversation and finishing his afternoon nap he was desperate for attention from his mother and continued butting heads with her till she gave him a gentle pat on the head.

“Ero’s is my knight,” she finally spoke again a soft giggle passing her gentle lips. “Always there for me but always demanding my attention while he sits in the shadow,” the white cat meowed at hearing his name and leaned forward towards his mom’s hand.

“I can see that,” Shikamaru agreed as he gave a gentle pet to Ero’s as well, “Lucky son of a bitch. How troublesome,”

“You are my princes,” Athena spoke, “Because every day with you I feel like I am dancing under the moonlight in a fairytale garden. Afraid I will one day wake up from this dream,” Shikamaru stood up quickly sensing her fears before they could reach her eyes.

“Then I share same the same fear, my princess,” he tilted her head so he could look at her and pressed his lips on hers.


	22. 43. Pest (Itachi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaKyuu)
> 
> Commission (for): Gift
> 
> Theme: 43. Pest
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Mild AU
> 
> Chapters: Ficlet
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Date started: 01-14-14
> 
> Date Finished: 01-14-14
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> I don't own Kyuu she is owned by give my lovely Wife love XD
> 
> Chapters:
> 
> N/A
> 
> Extra: A birthday for my sexy wifu I love her so much she should get more attention please
> 
> 43\. Pest

Title: N/A

Pair: ItaOc (ItaKyuu)

Commission (for): Gift

Theme: 43. Pest

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World: Mild AU

Chapters: Ficlet

Status: Complete

Date started: 01-14-14

Date Finished: 01-14-14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:

I don't own Kyuu she is owned by give my lovely Wife love XD

Chapters:

N/A

Extra: A birthday for my sexy wifu I love her so much she should get more attention please

43\. Pest

Itachi sighed annoyed he was thinking over things he was satisfied in life. He was glad things were finally settling down for one he was accepted back into Konoha as a hero, his brother had accepted him as brother again and was seen a hero as well even became Hokage's second hand man. Itachi even found happiness with his childhood sweetheart and was going to start a family with but there was a problem she was a bit of a pest.

Well the word pest was being too harsh, he really loved his wife. She was enjoyment to be around, always the first to make him smile though it was rare and only she was the one treated with his smile. She saw the world as brighter place and was quick to make friends she was the polar opposite of the stoic Uchiha. The Yin to his Yang.

No the reason Kyuu was pest at times was her constant pranks she had decided to pull pranks any chance she got. He had no idea why she even pulled such childish pranks; one of her prank was to play dead every time Itachi arrived home from a mission. He could only guess she got bored from sitting at home all day lately her pranks had moved to the ANBU training grounds throwing tomatoes all over the equipment and potato peeling all over the ground.

Itachi wasn't sure what to do as he and his team members would clean the mess. He wasn't really bothered by it he always found it as a training teaching the men how patience was the key point to being a ninja. Though it seemed the ANBU ninja's were getting annoyed.

"Keep that pest of your wife on a leash," one of the older ANBU Ninja's said. He older and more scruffy looking and not a fan of Itachi Uchiha, he glared at the ex-Akatsuki member challenging.

Without warning Itachi pinned the elder man to the wall holding him his shirt, so the man's feet were dangling a few centimeters from the ground. His sharingan were spinning as he made eye contact with the man, "Never call my wife a pest," he threatened.

The man nodded; scared he never felt the Uchiha wrath first hand or so saw it. None of the Uchiha men saw Itachi angry. Itachi dropped the men, "get back to work," he ordered as he continued cleaning the mess.

Unknown to anyone a blue haired Ninja was watching and feeling guilty, she sighed. She knew what she had to do, she had to protect her husband and show the good he had. She went back home to begin planning.

The next day, when the men went to go train they were surprised to see the training ground clean and Itachi and his young wife (Kyuu) were holding lunch boxes for each men. She handed each men his packed lunch and apologized before going to Itachi and hugging him.

"I am sorry, Itachi, for being such a pest" she said to his chest.

Itachi chuckled a bit, "you are pest," he said. Kyuu was hurt by the statement, "But you are my pest," he kissed her lips.


	23. 44. Burn (Yamato x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itle: N/A
> 
> Pair: Yamaoc (YamaTsuki
> 
> Commission (for): Request (:IconHaruumi)
> 
> Theme: 44. Burn
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: Drabble
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 11-17-13
> 
> Date Finished:11-22-13
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted Masashi kishimoto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> I don't own Tsukiko copyrighted : Haruumi
> 
> Chapters:
> 
> N/A
> 
> Extra: N/A

It was a hot sensation whenever he was around her a burning feeling that he could not explain it was, something he desired from the pretty little red head. He tucked a lovely white rose behind her ear and stared only at her.

It was burning sensation in the bit of his stomach that started from his heart and moved to his fingers when he touched her skin. Her hair red like fair he leaned forward and kissed her temple, his fingers brushing through her hair. His lips felt the burning sensation after kissing her he didn't move for few passing seconds.

Tsukiko took this chance to wrap her fingers around his hand and give him a pretty smile, a smile that made his heart rate increase he kissed her fingers and smiled back at her, "everything will be okey," he said to her kissing the tips.

Her eyes showed worry as she placed a hand on her belly, a live was growing inside of her another life one that he and her created. He kissed her lips softly the burning desire in his stomach growing this time of excitement.

He could see it now five or six kids all with her beautiful red hair, they picked up most of her looks. He smiled not able to hold back his excitement as he kissed her again, "I know everything will be okey," he didn't move his hand from her large belly.

"Our children well be wonderful children, our love is for them and each other is what will keep us fueled," he kissed he lips again. The burning love he had for Tsukiko Tenzu his beautiful wife.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled at him, "I love you too," she felt relaxed knowing he was around.


	24. 45. Lost (Kakuzu X OC)

Complete 2011

For xXchocolatecookiesXx

Alice sat in the Akatsuki base thinking over things. It was cold at the base that much one could tell she breathed out small puff of hair and watched the small vapor go away. She brushed back a brown bang from her face. Her hair was in need of trimming but now was not the time to worry about her hair she more worried about…

She sighed and shook her head Kakuzu should be fine. He is a strong Akatsuki member of the Akatsuki just because he was set on impossible mission alone doesn't mean he would fail the mission. If anything he should come back home in one piece.

Closing her eyes she put her hand up in a silent pray and prayed that the green eyed man will come home safely. She opened her light brown eyes when she heard her door creaking opening and soft footsteps walking towards her.

She smiled a large smile when she way it was none other than the stitched up Akatsuki member looking tired and worn but safe. He sat on her bed and stared at her his face hidden.

"You are alright," she said hugging him.

He didn't say anything he just hugged her back, happy that she was safe and alright as well.


	25. 46. Grove (Shino x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Shinoc (ShinAke)
> 
> Commission (for): Request for pumpkincookie
> 
> Theme: 46. Grove (ShinAke)
> 
> Genre: romance, drama,
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 01-10-15
> 
> Date Finished: 01-18-15
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> 46\. Grove (ShinAke

)

Hidden in the grove of the trees sat two people enjoying what nature had to offer. Shino looked around the trees and glanced at the woman with golden eyes. He was a bit nervous though he hid it well. He stood straight his face looking bored, his eyes hidden by his dark glass.

"This is my first time on date," he spoke ignoring the beating of his heart. He glanced around the forest again ignoring the soft look on her face. She smiled a bit more before sitting softly she sat on the soft ground and patted the ground next to her.

"It would my first date too," she said kindly.

He sat down next to her and looked around whistling a bit. His red cheeks hidden behind his glasses, he wanted to make this date perfect for his girlfriend Akeno. A whole bunch of ladybugs came out holding a small basket for lunch.

"Oh my god that is too cute," she was getting excited. He pushed closer to Shino and kissed his cheek. "This is the perfect date I don't think I could ask for anything else," he blushed a bit but happy she enjoying her time.

"I tried my best," he said.


	26. 47. Autumn (Neji x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Theme: 47. Autumn   
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 1-4-20  
> Date Finished: 1-11-20  
> Word count: 814
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own the characters
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A

The autumn wind picked up gently and knocked down a few leaves from the big pine tree that stood in front of their house. Sena shivered to hug the blanket close to her chest as winter was around the corner and she could feel it in her bones. The last few autumns leave still clung to the tree refusing to meet their end Sena felt a sort of kinship with them. Yes, she wasn’t hitting the end of her life, but she understood their desire to cling on to their home and never let go.

“You can do it, my friends,” she spoke, feeling the desperation in her voice. She knew they would have to let go soon and find a different home on the cold ground but that thought was too depressing. She found her thoughts wrapped in her own past.

“Sena?” a smooth voice spoke from behind her. He broke her focus from her own depressing thoughts and glanced over her shoulder. Neji was standing behind the door in his traditional yukata, he had been watching her silently for the past few minutes trying to read her mood, she was weighing heavy on her thoughts and he didn’t want to disturb her too much. 

“Neji,” she answered back her cheeks slightly pink, she had let her mind fill with such depressing thoughts when he had been so kind to invite her over to the hot springs as a treat for her birthday, “How was a time in the hot springs?” she questioned. The baths had been separated male and female so both had been sperate for a while.

“It was pleasant enough, a bit cowered with other guests,” he walked behind her hugging her closer to his chest. She gasped feeling the warmth of his body, as he pushed her closer to his chest, “What has you so bothered?” his hot breath ticked her ear and another gasp escaped her lips. Why couldn’t she deny of amazing feeling she felt.

“You know just home,” she answered truthfully, Konoha was her home but since the events in her life, it felt less like home at times. She leaned to his back feeling his hard muscles he tightened his grip around her. He knew where her thoughts were straying he wasn’t happy more so worried. 

“Your home with me? Or….” He wasn’t going to finish that sentence he knew the answer already. He watched as the tree was shedding the final leaves. He wasn’t good with emotions he had been learning to open up, “Konoha is home to us both but when you aren’t there it feels empty,” he admitted. His heart hammering in his chest. Sena could feel the beating of his chest, her heartrate matching his. 

She knew how he felt it was long ago when they confessed their feelings for one another it still felt strange and comforting it was a mixed ball of emotion. Moving her hand over her face she moved covering her face, “I know,” she admitted, “I feel the same way,” the tree in a few months will bloom with flowers and bring in new leaves.

He turned her around so her blue eyes were staring into his lavender eyes. He was still concerned with her thoughts as he searched for any signs that could help her, “Happy Birthday,” he finally whispered a distraction to help clear her mind. He watched as a smile reached her eyes. He had brought her to the hot springs as a way to get away from Konoha for a while. He had been momentarily disappointed that the baths weren’t co-ed but they shared the room making up for the small loss.

“I can’t believe you remembered,” she had almost forgotten her birthday till he placed two hot spring tickets on the table during one of their lunch dates.

“You and I needed a break,” he was leaning closer to her, “I don’t think remembering my girlfriend’s birthday is that special,” the word girlfriend weighed heavy on his lips. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the word. He had dreamed of introducing Sena that to their group of friends but hearing the word out loud alone, words alone couldn’t describe it. 

He brushed his lips against her cheek kissing her, his arms wrapping her closer to him. He could feel her arms coil around his neck and tangle with his hair. There was hesitance in her touch he could feel it as he leaned closer to her lips and felt her hot breath on his lips. He had been thinking of those lips from the moment they entered the hot springs. No. He had thought of her body since they first started dating. He captured her lips on his tasting her, she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore.

The cold fall no longer bothering them as they wrapped one another and pushed closer to one another's body.


	27. 54. Surprise (Sasuke x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: Sasuoc (Sasukia)  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 54. Surpise  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: AU  
> Chapters: ficlet  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 9-23-13  
> Date Finished: 9-26-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own Kia
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: This is a a birthday gift for my love XD

Sasuke held a package in the back of his hand as he walked down the familiar old bath to an old friend. He was a bit nervous as today he was hoping all worked right today. His mind wondered to a young girl with green hair and lavender eyes, it was her birthday and such but the raven haired male had spent the week before hand looking for a gift and finding nothing that fit her.

"I can't think of anything to get her," he mumbled to the table earlier that morning to his brother's wife as she was trying to wash the dishes but broke them in the processes (looks like Itachi had more shopping to do).

"It is her birthday how about a nice dinner and a walk to a park," she said sweeping up the broken plates.

"I did that last year Yuki," he mumbled, "I want to surprise her something even better,"

The raven haired woman sat down next to him and handed him a box. She had been married to his brother for a year as she placed her hand on growing stomach, "Your brother surprised me when he asked me for marriage," she blushed at memory.

Sasuke groaned not wanting to hear about how his brother proposed to his now wife. It was another thing is brother one upped getting married and staring a family before him. He groaned again as he heard his brother reminding him to stop fooling around and settle down.

Yuki seemed to understand as she sighed, "Sasuke you have been dating her since even before I knew your brother," he picked up his head and stared at her, as he opened the box "there is only on surprise left," she left the kitchen to go clean strike make a mess/strike elsewhere.

Back to the present Sasuke stared at the small box in his hand he wasn't so sure how he was going to give her this gift as he showed it his pocket and knocked on the door. Today had go perfectly it was her birthday. He heard movement from behind the door as it swung open.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said nodding his head. The masked teacher stared at his old student as he held the book his hand.

"She will be out in five minutes have a seat," he gestured to one of the large love seats. Sasuke hated those couches he sat on them since high school when Kia and him started dating, he would sit and wait while Kakashi giggled over the something in those perverted books.

A few minutes Kia walked down in a lovely knee length white dress, her cheeks were red as she stared at the Uchiha and she blushed some more. Standing at the foot of the stairs, she fixed her dress and adjusted her glasses for the last time.

"I am ready," she said, her lavender eyes staring at Sasuke. He was dressed like he normally would brand T-shirt with a jean jacket and black pants with converse. She was a bit upset he didn't dress up for her birthday but she was glad he was just hers.

"Let's go," he said nodding his head to the door and began walking to the door. Kia followed after him.

Kakashi who noticed something was in Sasuke's pocket waved, "don't be home too late," he smiled and waved.

Sasuke walked around a bit wondering where to take her as Kia followed him and didn't say much. Both were enjoying just being with one another. Though it was getting late and Sasuke still has not found the perfect spot for his surprise finally stopped.

Kia did the same as she stared lost at Sasuke, "are you okey?" she liked this walking around it was peaceful and easy not all the foolishness running around and snooty people.

"um," he held the small box in his hand and squeezed it tight while his hand was shoved deep into his pocket.

She titled her head a bit as she stared at her high school sweetheart. Was he alright? She really hoped he wasn't getting sick.

"I was going to surprise you at this romantic area," he said, "but I can't find one as I suck at romance," he had asked his brother for help he even went to Naruto no one told him a good place for the surprise he had in store. Unknown to Sasuke though he stopped right in front of fountain as it beamed multicolored lights.

"K-Kia," his face turned tomato red for the first time in forever as he grunted and shook his head. Kia titled her head to the other side as her heart fluttered when Sasuke got on his knee and pulled out a ring in shape of crescent moon.

Kia felt her heart soar as she stared at the ring. He was planning on asking her for a while ever since his brother's wedding. He hid the ring inside in his room and Yuki found it thanks to her "cleaning".

"Will you marry?" he said quickly.

Kia stared at him surprised as smile slowly appeared on her face and she nodded. Sasuke placed the ring on her finger and blushed, looking away with a pout on his face, "I am glad," he mumbled happy that everything worked out in the end.


	28. 57. Heart (Gaara x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Pair: Gaaroc (GaarAyu)  
> Commission (for): Request :IconAyumi-DanyeAngel:  
> Theme: 57. Heart  
> Genre:cute  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World:School AU  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 06-22-15  
> Date Finished:06-23-15  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> Prequel: 29. School (GaarAyu)
> 
> Extra:  
> Just a continuation of the fic XD

thump-thump

Went her heart she wasn't confused as to why it was fluttering so fast, while she sat next to boyfriend of six month. To be honest she was surprised Gaara asked her out. Yuki's plan for a study date worked so well. School was ending Yuki and Itachi where gradating and finals were on its way.

Thump-thump

"So we place the two above the x and we get seven?" she questioned she was sure about the answer. Gaara was busy studying hard for the finals and the two were spending their time a lot together preparing.

Thump-thump

Gaara stared at her and moved closer and placed himself close to her. He brushed a brown bang from her face and shook his head, "You got that right," he smiled at her gently. She was the only person that saw his smile it always made her heart go crazy.

Thump-thump

"oh I see you aren't a bad tutor," she was trying to ignore her heart beating fast. He moved her a lot closer and kissed her cheek.

Thump-thump

He moved his lips to hers, "after finals do you want to go on a real date," he questioned, chuckling. Ayumi could swear Gaara was hearing her heartbeat as he kissed her.


	29. 57. Heart (Zetsu x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Pair: Zetsuoc (ZetsuRui)  
> Commission (for): Request Empire-Ant  
> Theme: 57. Heart  
> Genre:?  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World:Canon  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 06-21-15  
> Date Finished:06-22-15  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc Rui  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:
> 
> Extra:  
> I don't think it went as expected and I am sorry ;A; but it was still fun to write

The human heart was a funny thing so trusting to those where friendly so bitter to those that hurt it. It warmed up the body and when excited it would beat like crazy. Still it was hard to understand what it was saying which was why it spoke to the brain.

The brain was smarter than the heart, it knew who to trust or so it thought. It was picky on who it wanted as friends and who it wanted to love. Yet, it often made mistakes on who to trust letting someone who will hurt the heart in.

Rui understood this well but her heart was getting two trusting while she waited. She was going to tell this mystery man that it was getting hard. This little crush was getting hard on her. She sat on the boulder thinking over everything.

Zetsu was a mystery to her, the Akatsuki member would appear gather his information sit or just sit and talk or spare. Even when they spoke Rui still knew so little about him. How could someone with a split personality still manage to keep secrets?

The heart fluttered harder in her chest when she saw him walking the old dirt path. She was sure she would never understand him she wouldn't never under her heart as well.


	30. 60. Print (Kiba x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: Kibaoc (KibaHota) mild Itaoc (ItaRi)  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 60. Print  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Cannon  
> Chapters: ficlet  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 8-30-13  
> Date Finished: 8-30-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: So I am bored and had nothing else to do and felt guilty that I am always holding ~PiggyPink95 of from our rps so I decided to test out her request also seeing how she is part of the same clan as Rini I decied to make it up to =LuckiiNana for not nor fitting her couple in the last request I did. Enjoy

Kiba, a young boy, with messy brown hair and dog like eyes and red almost tribal like red fangs on his cheeks, he was clearly upset about something. He had his nose pressed to the ground and took a sniff of the fresh dirt. He continued sniffing the ground like a dog would before picking up his head and sniffing the air.

A red haired woman stood behind him, she stood like a royal would, her hair tied in neat little bun held together with a gold like crown. She moved her head right, left, right then straight as the little her bangs followed the same movement as her head, little beads on each side of her held the bangs.

"Kiba," she said in a calm voice so she wouldn't startle the male. She stood straighter when his dog like eyes made eye contact with her gold orbs. He stood straight up from his crouching position and whipped the dirt off his large coat waiting for the princesses like

girl to speak, "I remember seeing dog prints near the village gate,"  
She scrunched her eyebrows together having a vague memory of a small dogs paw print leaving a dent on the soft sand in front of leafs village. She remember staring at it for a small bit wondering what spooked the animal as it seemed to have taken off in a run to the forest. Her thoughts were cut short when Kiba landed in front of her and told her of a missing Akamaru and took her to the spot where he lost his best friend. They have been searching for an hour till the thought crossed her mind.

"Do you think they could be Akamaru's?" she moved a hand closer to pink lips trying to wonder what spooked the ninja dog. She started telling Kiba about the paw prints and how they seemed be have bolted in a run, "I think something scared him or caught his interesting," she finished blushing a bit as Kiba was now finally staring at her.

"Well lets go Hotaru," he grabbed her hand and and ran back to the main gate. Because he was a ninja this run was easy. For Hotaru, the red head girl, it was very difficult her body was not adjusted to sprinting and that seemed what Kiba was doing.

When they finally stopped she almost fainted but ladies do not faint. Her mother's stern voice lectured her on being a lady. Instead Hotaru held her chest and panted in and out and waited for her swore muscles to relax and her breath to catch up with her. She was trying not to pant as again it wasn't lady like.

Kiba was bent low on the ground again feeling the ground and were the prints were. He picked up the sand and sniffed it. He had a serious look on his face as he looked straight ahead. She was right they were Akamaru's paw prints. He looked like he was about to bolt again when Hotaru grabbed his hand. She thought nothing of it.

"I can't run," she was still panting tired from their last run. She had her hand on her chest covering up the gold gem her clan.

Kiba understood and nodded, "I can carry you," his cheeks went red at the thought of carrying his female best friend. Hotaru's cheeks turned an equal shade of red as an image of Kiba holding her bridal style came to mind. They stared awkwardly for a long while trying to figure who should do the first move.

"Kiba-sama, Hotaru-sama," a soft voice said stopping their thoughts. Both heads turned to see a young looking doll like girl with light peach her walking to them. She was walking back to the village with a pretty little smile on her face. In her hands….

"Akamaru," Kiba shouted, "Thanks Rini how did you find him,"

The girl blushed and looked away, "A friend helped me," she mumbled and continued her walk home.

Hotaru smiled and looked at Kiba, "I guess we should follow his paw prints next time," she joked.


	31. 63. Kiss (Itachi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: ItaOc (Itasora)
> 
> Commission (for): Request (loathingxandxlust)
> 
> Theme: 63. Kiss
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: drabble
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 11-11-13
> 
> Date Finished: 11-14-13
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> I don't own Sora she is owned by the love
> 
> Chapters:
> 
> N/A

Kiss what made kiss so sweet? Was it his soft lips or gentle eyes? Or how he held her in his arms in warm summer days, as the sun rays peeked through the leaves and scattered bits of light on to them? Sora herself wasn't as sure as her fingers lingered on his firm jaw line tracing it lightly.

She heard his groan as he shifted his weight bit and tangled his fingers with her lavender hair pushing her closer as they kissed. Unspoken words were between them as his lips traced hers. Soft warm lips, nothing like a man of a killer, not that she believed he was.

Her hand on his chest feeling the fine shape of his body, he was muscular and built like most ninja boy his age but this was different this was Itachi Uchiha! She could still picture his shirtless body as he was training her how to dodge attacks, every rippling muscle.

She pushed away her cheeks red, that was how the kiss started. Itachi was training her she slipped and dragged him down with her so he was on top. It was caught in the moment sort of kiss something that was mostly based on the mood, two friends caught in the moment of passion.

Itachi seemed to notice that her thoughts were straying as he let go of her hair and traced her jawline with his thump and moved to her lips tracing the soft curves, "you are getting better," his face showed softness not the hard lines she was used to see on his face.

She blinked for a second her heart rate increasing as she just took in Itachi's scent and of the forest, "I think we should continue training Sora," he said looking away. He got up and helped Sora a slight smile on his face.


	32. 67. Lie (Sasuke x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Sasuoc (SasuYuna)
> 
> Commission (for): Drabble
> 
> Theme: 67. Lie
> 
> Genre: AU, romance, drama,
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: AU,
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: AU,
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 08-07-14
> 
> Date Finished: 08-08-14
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own Yuna
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: A little gift for a good friend

She was good at that lying. If lying was an Olympic game, she would take first place. He knew it but why didn't he stop him from believing her. With each word that passed her lips, he found himself falling for the lies.

He couldn't help it. She had fixed her words together like a song almost singing the lies she had stirred. It was the same lie, she was sure she believed it herself. She had been saying it for so long it became part of who she was.

Still the logical part the more reasonable would stare at her not believing the word she said. It wasn't like she was lying for the joy of lying. He knew why she was lying, it was obvious if you sat with her for a day.

She did it so she wouldn't be a hassle for anybody else, to protect herself and keep people out. His dark eyes watched her while she sat next him scribbling a picture. His heart reminding him that she was lying and was very good at it, she even managed to perfect the poker face.

He found himself staring at her pink lips, it was in the same fake smile she had perfected over a few years. It was something he liked seeing on her lips a soft smile but he couldn't feel satisfied about. It never reached her eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he questioned gently, the blue haired girl stared at him up from her picture. She blinked a few times trying to register what Sasuke had just said. She seemed confused for a bit her eyebrows pressed close together.

"I am fine," she said her lips turning up in a soft smile it didn't reach her golden eyes.

The raven haired male stared at her. He was trying to figure what next to say. It was the same thing she repeated over. "I am fine," or "It is fine," she hardly blinked when kids in their class teased her, called her names for her height. And now that she dating the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, his fangirls got nastier.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled. He turned his head away from her he wasn't going to pusher anymore. He couldn't yell at her for lying after all the Uchiha boy could lie as well…


	33. 68. Camouflage (Madara x oc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Madaoc (MadaEri)
> 
> Commission (for): Request :devAistechSam:
> 
> Theme: 68. Camouflage
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: Sexual ideas
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: Drabble
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 11-29-13
> 
> Date Finished: 12-9-13
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> I don't own Eri she is owned by :iconAistechSam:
> 
> Chapters:
> 
> N/A
> 
> Extra: I am so sorry this story is so weak ;A;

It was one thing he was good at hiding…more like camouflaging in the foliage of the trees. Well being a Ninja did require that he knew how to use his surroundings to hide well from enemies and being well a Uchiha he had mastered it since a young age.

As the story continues Madara hid in the tree the largest tree watching. He couldn't do much just watch a young eighteen year girl trained. She had caught his entrance for a while and chose to watch her while she trained, her body moving like a dancer.

Her moves graceful and thought out as she would train. Her moves exact as she would do a high kick in the air, she would throw a Kunia in the hair unaware that Uchiha was watching her hiding from her view. He sighed after he noticed her throw was off and moved out of his hiding spot.

"You are not throwing right," he said as went up to her. She glared at him surprised that he was standing there and snorted and ignored him as she kept throwing her Ninja star

"Done hiding?" she questioned as another ninja star missed its target. She growled in frustration and blushed when Madara stood behind her and chuckled in ear.

"I think we Ninja's will say camouflaging," he nipped at ear as his hand's guided her hand and she threw the Ninja star to the target mark. She gasped a bit when he started nipping and turned her body to face him.

"You were still hiding," she pouted her face serious as she stared at her lovers face. Madara chuckled a bit, as he titled her chin to face him, "I don't care what you call it,"

He leaned down and captured her pink lips with his and nibbled on the bottom half, "we could try camouflaging in the sheets" he came back from a long mission and really needed the break.

Eri chuckled as she held back a moan and pushed back, "you will have to find me first," with that she jumped into the trees.

Madara chuckled and jumped into the trees as well.


	34. 69. Rain (Jiraiya x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Jiraoc (JiraMia)
> 
> Commission (for): Request for BloodyRiley
> 
> Theme: 69. Rain
> 
> Genre: AU, romance, drama,
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 01-10-15
> 
> Date Finished: 01-10-15
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: I am slowly getting back in to my request sorry it took so long

He stared at woman while she sat in the hot springs, she bathed her soupy body. "Oh, yeah baby," Jiraiya spoke. He stood on of the roofs closes to leaf village's hot spring. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be getting such a hot woman in the hot springs.

"Just lather it up baby," he said again. He was excited on this sunny day was great day for village girls were out and about enjoying the day bathing. Cleaning their body and enjoying the warmth of water and just basking in the sun drying the droplets on their skin.

"He is so hot," he heard a female voice next to him. Raising an silver eyebrow he glanced next to him and stared at the female standing next to him looking at the male side of the hot springs. He was shocked to see raven haired woman peeping in.

Not only a woman but she was sexy. He pushed away from his binoculars to stare at the woman with a look of a surprise. "Um, excuse me," he spoke getting the young woman's attention.  
She looked up at him her green eyes widening a bit at the intruder, "who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question my dear," he questioned looking up and down at the woman's body. He was interested in her it wasn't the beauty before him was up to. She stared at him blinking before it clicked.

"You are a Peeping Tom," she pointed out pissed off for a second.

"You are the same thing my love," they stared at one another before thunder rolled above their head.

"Damn rain, always ruining my fun," the woman said. She ignored the old man laugh, "I am Mei," she said gathering her stuff and you are on my roof.

"I am Jiraiya the saga," he spoke, "and his is my spot"


	35. 73. Nature (Neji x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Nejioc (NejiEishou)
> 
> Commission (for):Belated gift for :deveavens-aria.:
> 
> Theme: 73. Nature
> 
> Genre: N/A
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 07-20-14
> 
> Date Finished: 01-19-15
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by :Iconeavens-aria.:
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: I wrote this a while back but had to re-edit and change it but ended up deciding not to say of the name of the characters.

A young girl was standing outside enjoying warm air of spring. It was quiet evening as the sun was setting over the horizon turning the sky a brilliant shade of purple, red and orange. All was peaceful and right, the world undisturbed.

The soft humming of the crickets and the whistling of the wind through the trees were the only sound that could be heard, around the raven haired girl. The city of Konoha was far behind her with its bright gleaming in the distance. The bustling people heading home after a long day unaware of what was outside the city walls.

They had their minds preoccupied with work, or shopping to really notice the brilliant way the stars shown bright overhead. The moon was cradled in the dark sky like a small child. The girl didn't move from her spot even when she felt a presence of another being.

No words had to be spoken while dark lavender eyes locked with pale lavender eyes. The silence around them was comforting. They both stared at one another for five long second before they stared up at one another before moving and staring back at the sky


	36. 74. Disaster (Naruto x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Naruoc (NaruAyu)
> 
> Commission (for): Request/gift (Scuffle-Truffle
> 
> Theme: 74. Disaster
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: Naruto in boxer?
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: Ficlet
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 12-9-13
> 
> Date Finished: 12-19-13
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> I don't own Ayumi she is owned by
> 
> Chapters:
> 
> N/A
> 
> Extra: I have no idea what I was writing ;A; I am so sorry

Well this day had started off slow, for Ayumi which was not a good thing at all. She had managed to finish all her work around the afternoon. Something she normally couldn't do when Naruto was around, he was a distraction, with him shouting over and over how bored he was.

"What now?" she questioned as she stared outside the window. She had been so focused on work she didn't even pay attention to the days anymore. What was today? She looked out the window the area was frosty with a light layer of snow on the trees.

Without Naruto around thing's were kind of quiet and well boring she shook her head, "I should enjoy the silence," she said not really happy that it was too quiet for her liking.

It was her birthday today she had expected to see Naruto running around celebrating it with a big party, balloons everywhere with friends and a ramen as cake. Naruto didn't do that not even a happy birthday when she arrived and when he left in a rush.

"I guess I can go home," she shrugged and grabbed her coat and left the Hokage's office. The room had been so warm and walking into the cold icy outside surprised her a bit. She smiled a bit and covered her head with her hood and walked through the snow.

Her mind thinking about Naruto and what he could be doing, "That asshole has so much more work to finish," she said grumbling as she opened her apartment door and walked in. She stiffened up a bit when she felt another presence in the room.

"Who is there?" she growled turning on her lights. To her surprise in the middle of her room was a large multilayer cake. She stared at it shocked as she held her Kunai up and walked around the pink, plastic cake, "What is this?" she questioned a bit annoyed.

She could here movement inside it before Naruto popped out, in just his boxers, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AYUMI!" he sounded way to excited as he smiled at Ayumi the whiskers on his face crinkling on his cheek.

Ayumi started at him blankly her eyes blinking, her mind trying to focus on Naruto's face not on his sexy muscular body. He didn't stop smiling he was excited about this birthday gift, it was Kakashi idea. He told him it wasn't going to end being a disasters idea like the surprise party he original planned.

"What are you doing?" she questioned her face blank as she felt a nosebleed starting but held it back. Seriously what was Naruto doing? Or thinking about? She had put her kunai back into her pocket her eyes not leaving Naruto.

"I am your birthday gift!" he almost shouted he didn't give up his smile and began flexing his muscle the why Kakashi had showed him. Her face didn't show lick of what she was thinking about. She was still trying to figure out what Naruto was thinking and how he jumped to such a silly idea.

Naruto jumped out of the cake and walked closer to Ayumi his smile getting bigger with each step, "so what do you think," he questioned his body only a few centimeters away. He titled his chin for her to look at him, "you haven't answered yet,"

Before she could answer, the door opened, "Surprise," Sakura said holding up a cake. She stared at Naruto and Ayumi before laughing, "I think I will leave you two alone," she closed the door and left the apartment laughing.

Naruto stared at her, his smile faded, "I am sorry I guess I failed at your birthday," he said signing.

Ayumi gave another sighed as well and closed her eyes, "Well at least it wasn't like my last birthday," she said smiling a bit at the memory.

That birthday was bad it ended with the place where the part was at to burn down thanks to Naruto trying to light up her multiple candles he had set up on her cake and led to one disaster to another. He tired and she knew he was doing it only because he cared.

"It is an improvement," she smiled a bit.


	37. 78. Sleep (Kakashi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: Kakaoc (KakaMayu)  
> Commission (for):N/A  
> Theme: 78. Sleep( art/1…  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Canon  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 6-21-13  
> Date Finished: 7-1-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own this oc  
> Extra: This took me longer I don't know why but enjoy

Kakashi lay on his lovers lap, he was tired a long mission with his ANBU squad keeping him on his toes he need this break; a rest really. It was great the wind on his face, they sat on top of hill with the faces of their past leaders watching over the village.

"You shouldn't read that book," Mayumi scolded as she looked at ecchi ecchi paradise book. She couldn't understand why the silver haired ninja read such a book in his free time. Kakashi only shrugged and continued on reading his book with a lazy expression on his face.

The brown haired woman rolled her eyes but smiled, she couldn't complain too much after all it wasn't like Kakashi was on a mission and she was staying all night worrying about him. It was a dangerous mission this time around and Mayumi hardly got sleep worrying about him.

She didn't notice how heavy her head felt or how eyelids kept closing on their own. Seeing how Kakashi was home safe back to Konoha, back in her arms she closed her eyes and slept. It was the most peaceful sleep she had in week.

Kakashi peeked form his book and smiled at his lovers face before leaning forward and kissing her parted lips as she slept. "I am glad you finally chose to sleep," his eyes crinkled in to a smile as he continued resting his head on her lap and read the last chapter of his book before falling asleep as well.


	38. 78. Sleep (Fatalframe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: YouSaku  
> Commission (for):Request  
> Theme: 78. Sleep( art/1…  
> Genre: N/A  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warning: Incest  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Canon  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 7-1-13  
> Date Finished: 7-1-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame (project zero)
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: I don't know if I hit this right I tired hitting it the way Orangenbluete asked me too but I don't know much about the fourth game. I do however play Fatal Frame and enjoy the game much it is so much fun to play late at night with only yourself worrying if the next turn you take a ghost will there. Any way enjoy and hey I can write incest

The only thing that could be heard in the tiny hospital room was a male breathing and scribbling on paper. He looked almost ghostly and lost as eh continued on writing his mind to whatever he was writing in the small leather black book.

A young girl lay in front of him on an hospital bed attached to some kind machinery measuring her heart beat. She was beautiful still looking young as the day she went into coma, though more mostly then male. The man put down his book and sighed, he lost his sister this time in the ritual.

No, he didn't lose her she was still alive but barely. He stared at his sister the woman he loved. The silence that followed was haunting not even his breathing was heard any more as he stared at her unblinking.

"Sakuya," he whispered though it was barely heard, "I will be back," he got the sound his chair moving breaking the tension the room. He stared at his sister for one last time before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Until then sleep well," he left the room taking the little black book with him.


	39. 80. Prank (Itachi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Itaoc (ItaKyuu)  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 80. Prank  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Mild-AU Mild-canon (Itachi didn't kill his clan)  
> Chapters: ficlet  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 9-14-13  
> Date Finished: 9-14-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own Kyuu she is owned by my lovely sexy wifu look at my sexy baby xD
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: So this story was easy to write as Akataline was talking to me and skype and threw me the idea of what she wanted. As I spoke to her more I seemed to remember a vocolaid song watch?v=x05XQB… so as I writing her story seemed to be heading in the that direction. Really thank you my wonderful wife for allowing me to write with Kyuu

It was a long exhausting day for the young ANBU captain dragged his tired body to cabin. His feet hardly left the ground when moved closer to the door. It was a difficult mission as he walked to the door and opened the door, only think he wanted to do was sit at home with a cup of tea and relax with a good book with his young wife.

He really hoped his wife understood this as he opened the door to his house, his hand was on the handle as he was about to turn it and stopped. Something didn't feel right the twenty-five year old stopped turning the door. He had been trained for catching anything out of place, how he became captain at age thirteen.

He sighed, "not again Kyuu," he said, he thought of his lovely blue haired wife sitting at home alone thinking to herself on what prank to pull on her husband when he got back home.

He didn't really blame her though she was bored staying at home alone, while he was weeklong missions sometimes.

-flashback-

"This mission was only todays," he mumbled as clearly the day he packed Kyuu was sitting on their bed her arms crossed over her chest her cheeks puffed.

"I don't understand why you have to go you just got back," she had mumbled glaring at the ceiling.

Itachi didn't say anything as he continued packing, on extra pair of ANBU gear with kunai and shurikens. He looked at Kyuu after he finished packing and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know," he didn't express emotion his face as he made eye contact with her.

His last mission was a month long mission. When he came home his beautiful wife had surrounded herself with snakes thinking it would be a great prank to pull on her husband but she got stuck on the kitchen counter when they got vicious. Itachi had to save her and then lecture on the danger she put herself in.

He sighed a bit and closed his tired eyes, he was hardly home a week when he got called on another mission and that was to escort a princesses to the sand village (Itachi will learn to regret this mission as it was must difficult one he had).

"Once I finish this mission I get a month vacation," he said really needing one it seems every time he came home a new mission was needed, "I will be yours," he said getting up from the bed and grabbing his backpack.

Kyuu didn't say anything as she kept her cheeks puffed out.  
Itachi leaned frowned and kissed her lips, "now remember Mrs. Uchiha, no spiders, snakes or anything that puts you in harm's way while I am gone," he left to go on the mission.

-end-

Itachi shook his head. He really hoped she didn't put herself in danger while he was gone. He shuddered at the thought of what she brought home next. An alligator? He really he didn't think she could find one as image of him walking into a big pool with the beast. He chuckled, no he was thinking too big.

He stared at the door and scratched his cheek and titled his head slightly to the right, a bucket of water to spill on him. No wait that was too simple maybe pickle juice. He stared at the top of door and shook his head; no that was too simple for his blue hair wife.

Closing his eyes the handsome Uchiha sighed, "I guess I won't know unless I go in," he mumbled quietly. Part of him was excited to see what his wife had planned for him though he was really excited to see her and spend alone time with her. When he opened the door this was not what he expected…

He stared at the bloody body of what was his wife on the floor. She had a kunai lodged deep in her back as blood was spilling all around her. She had her face to ground as her arms were outstretched begging for life. Her long beautiful hair covered her face as it speared around her. Itachi's heart froze as he took a step closer to her, his blood felt Icy.

He stopped half a step before chuckling a bit, "I guess I have a mess to clean up," he said. He noticed there was no scent of blood in the room, no struggle in the house and slight movement from her breath as she took tiny breathes.

Kyuu gave a so soft giggle her bluish purple eyes stared into his onyx eyes, "Welcome home honey," she said in sort of mocking tone.

Itachi sighed and walked to her, "how long did it take you come up this idea," he said. He had rare smile on his face though it wasn't for the reason she thought.

Kyuu got up and moved her away from her face she sat criss-cross on the floor and stared at her husband. The pool of blood on the floor was nothing but plastic as well as the Kunai lodged into her back. Itachi had to give the person who made the toys credit for making it look real.

He sat next Kyuu and pulled her on to his lap. The twenty four was surprised but Itachi's sudden gesture he wasn't normally like this as she stared at his face and blushed. Itachi was staring at her his eyes were hard to read.

"You scared me," he said, "I thought I lost you,"

Kyuu sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. She was being lectured again, she hated being lectured but it seems that was all Itachi did. She was just having fun not every time she had fun she had to be lectured by killjoy here. She didn't say anything and looked away though her cheeks were still red.

"I was scared," she was surprised by what Itachi said she had to stare at him. She nearly got whip lash as she stared at him. He was staring at the open door, "you know I am ANBU, so I have a enemies," he continued on. His worst fear was always an enemy finding his home and taking his happiness away. When he came home and saw Kyuu lying on the floor dead it was like his whole world froze, "Please don't play a prank like that ever again," he kissed the side of her head, pulling her closer.

Kyuu blushed some more as she nodded and looked away trying to hide her blush, "fine I promise," she said, she made eye contact with him again, "can I keep the Kunai on my back?"

Itachi chuckled another rare thing as he nodded and pulled her into a kiss, Kyuu blushed and kissed him back happy to have him back home finally.


	40. 91. Luck (Itachi X OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: Itachi X Oc  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 99. Luck  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG-13  
> World: Mild AU  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 12-8-20  
> Date Finished: 3-1-21  
> Word count: 581
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own the characters
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A

Itachi couldn’t get over his luck sometimes, after finishing a mission he would come home to the smell of fresh bread baking in the oven. Or sweets wafting in the air. His stomach would rumble as he would remember he was hungry and the dry tasteless food pills had done little to cure his appetite. But coming home to the smell of fresh bad baking in the oven or the smell of onion and meat cooking on the stove. He could hear his stomach rumble again; he was surprised Kimi didn’t hear him arrive yet.

Taking off his sandals, he snuck to the kitchen, he stood at the kitchen door and watched her back as she stood in front of the stove as she was mixing tomato sauce creating one of their favorite meals, they share; pizza. 

He watched as she was more focused on mixing the right amount of seasoning into the sauce. She was aware he was supposed to arrive today as she was baking a feast for his arrival. She didn’t know he had arrived earlier than he planned, as he rushed back with hopes of seeing his beloved wife. His heart hammering in his chest as watched her concentrate on the right amount of oregano, her eyebrows scrunched together. 

Itachi stared at her for a long time, he was memorized by her looks as she looked so cute the memory had of her during his long mission didn’t do her justice. He memorized every feature of her again feeling the Sharingan wouldn’t do her justice if he left on a long mission again. She still didn’t notice he was there. 

He tipped toed across the creaking floorboards knowing which boards to missing the ones that would creaky loudly not to surprise her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to his chest feeling his warm body on his. He let out a small groan and held her closer rest his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

“Itachi you are home,” her dark onyx brown eyes stared at him with a wide eye and surprised but she also let out a soft moan when he kissed her neck. She missed his touch as much as she missed his he could feel her body tense, “when did you get back?” she questioned tucking a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear giving him easier access to her neck.

“A few minutes ago,” he glanced at the food that was cooking and his stomach rumbled again in hunger. He was starving but his eyes glanced at Kimiko’s and he knew the food would have to wait, he was starving for other things as well. She read his mind shutting off everything in front of her and nodded.

“The food can wait,” she whispered to him. Knowing here his thoughts were heading.

Itachi grinned and picked up his wife holding her bridal style in his arm, “I am lucky to have a wife like you, Kimi,” he spoke, “I love you and everything about you,” 

“I am the same way with you,” she spoke back thinking about her past life and to be in the world she loved the most, “I am the luckiest person to have met you,” she knew their ritual well. He would come home, and they would have sex after his arrival both craving one another’s touch, and after she would continue cooking and both would share a meal.


	41. 92. Warm (Itachi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A
> 
> Pair: Itaoc (ItaMayu)
> 
> Commission (for):Request for ilovecandyyy24
> 
> Theme: 92. Nature
> 
> Genre: N/A
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: N/A
> 
> Summary: N/A
> 
> World: Canon
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Status: complete
> 
> Date started: 01-19-15
> 
> Date Finished: 01-22-15
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> Extra: This oc needs love

He held her in his arm and kissed the top of her head, the cold winter outside seemed so far away. He moved the blanket around them and wrapped it keeping the warmth in. The howling of the wind pounded on the door.

"We really should get moving," Mayu said she didn't move from her spot, wrapped in Itachi's warmth his arms wrapped around her. She missed him being in the Akatsuki and her being a ninja from Konoha. It was luck they managed find this comfortable cabin, on this cold winter day.

"They aren't looking of me," Itachi answered her. He took her scent of her lavender hair and relaxed. Closing his eyes he could feel himself starting to fall asleep. The roaring fire was the only light they needed.

Mayu glanced at Itachi's face while he slept. She lay in his arms kissing his cheek. She held on the the wallet.

"yeah but they are looking for me," she said slowly peeled herself away from Itachi's warmth and headed back to the village.


	42. 94. Trick (Sasuke x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: SasuOc (SasuTara  
> Commission (for): Gift  
> Theme: 94. Trick( art/1…  
> Genre: N/A  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Mild cursing  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: AU, Mild AU, Canon….you chose  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 7-1-13  
> Date Finished: 7-4-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own Taraka
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: Taraka is one of Yuki's best friends I always have fun writing with her because of how different the girls are. Always arguing and such I will post a story up of the two girls some time but anyway this is a gift. A birthday gift to the wonderful Tracy and her amazing oc :iconInuzkaTarakaplz: Happy Birthday love.

Sasuke grunted as he put his hands in his pocket and stared at the large mutt staring back at him. He could feel the large gray eyes staring at his pocket. He knew Sasuke had treats he didn't dare take his eyes off the raven haired boy.

The boy reached into his pocket and threw a large dog bone to the dog, "Go away mutt," Sasuke said not really fan of the dog. Every time he tired get alone time with his girlfriend the dog would growl and bark at him before squeezing his large hairy body between the two.

Taraka; his girlfriend and soon to be finance, if all went right, would only laugh and pet the dog. "He is lonely, he doesn't want to be forgotten, be nice Saskuke," she would repeat to him when he pouted about the dog.

The dog kept staring at him even while eating the treat, they were both waiting for Taraka to come out of her shower. Sasuke waiting for his date with her, Kouji for his afternoon walk. He kept on snacking on the dog bone his eyes never leaving Sasuke till he heard his master's bed room door opened.

A brown haired woman dressed in large winter coat and boots walked out. She had Inuzuka marking on her cheeks she smiled brightly as at the two males in the room, one on four legs the other two both grumpy, "Lets go boys," she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm as she clipped Kouji to his leash.

They walked out Sasuke grumbling about the dog joining them on their date. It was a slow walk perfect for the autumn day as they walked slowly to the park, neither had anything to say to one another no need.

"Taraka there is something I want to ask you," Sasuke said feeling the small box in his pocket. Taraka looked at him and smiled before she could say something Kouji barked and began running dragging the couple with him. He wrapped himself around their feet tangling them together.

Sasuke lost balance as he grabbed Taraka who was also losing balance and pulled her close to him, "Damn mutt," he growled as lay on the ground and Taraka on top of him. Kouji sat close to them panting after his chase, "he tricked me," he growled.

He thought giving the dog a treat would mean he could ask his girlfriend for her hand in marriage with no problem. They agreed to the idea last night and this morning the dog only ate his treat in agreement to it. "He tricked me," Sasuke repeated again as Kouji yawned.  
Taraka only laughed still tied next to Sasuke, "you wanted to ask me something?" she questioned staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at and pouted his cheeks red as stared at the dog, "Will you marry me?" he mumbled not even trying ot reach for the ring he couldn't he was tangled, "Dump dog tricking me and breaking his promise," he mumbled again.


	43. 98. Electrical (Sasuke x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: N/A  
> Pair: Sasuoc (SasuYuna  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 98. Electrical  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Cannon/AU/Mild AU?  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 8-25-13  
> Date Finished: 8-25-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own Yuna she is owned by
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: This is for my lovely new friend I love her oc already even from this small rp she is such a sweetie her and the creator xD

It was quiet as Yuna was shopping around town picking small knick-knacks around the village she was staying at for the night. It was a peaceful village not much exciting was going on, well it was a non-ninja village so nothing should happen they would stay away from suspicious.

Sasuke was following behind the girl grumbling silently. He disliked this, he disliked it so much this stupid job he got assigned to. He didn't really want to babysit as he could have spent the day training and getting stronger. Nope this fine day Yuna wanted to shop.  
He sighed as they passed the odd looking bear balancing on a ball for the thirteenth time, "we have been walking back and forth ten times already," the Uchiha grumbled placing his hands in his pocket and glaring at the raven haired woman.

Sasuke wasn't one to show many emotions but when he came to the girl he had to babysit so very few emotions came so easy (Like they did when he was twelve). The girl chose to ignore him she didn't want to start a scene again and get them in trouble.  
She walked to another stand and picked up a pretty blue hair tie with lovely ribbons to it, "Sasuke I want this," she said ignoring his grumbling as she went to go pay for the hair tie. Sasuke sighed as they spent the rest of their days shopping and walking back and forth the little market place.

Finally they could go home. Sasuke was leading Yuna home and holding her small bags she gathered from her shopping. They didn't say much as they walked under the stars what were there to say. Sasuke wasted a whole day while Yuna wasted a pay check.

"Thank you Sasuke," the young woman whispered as she made eye contact with her friend. Her cheeks were slightly red as she hid it. She stepped away from him as Sasuke he stared at her and smiled. They had stop walking and stared at one another.

Words were not to be spoken as an electoral buzz ran around them. It was unexplained as some sort of force was pushing them closer together. Sasuke was leaning down while Yuna was feeling something like an electoral current that could only be satisfied when their lips met.

Her wish did come true a half second later she was pulled into a mind melting kiss. The type of kiss that satisfied any deep desires she had despite how simple it was. Still the kiss was electrical.


	44. 99. Guess (Zen x OC)

"So what is he a General of?" Jumin asked his girlfriend. His arms were crossed over his chest he was staring at the statue of General Chicken the grayed man was wearing proudly wear general suit with medal that had a picture of a chicken.

Sigan-ui looked up from her phone to stare at the dark-haired man that was her boyfriend, she had finished messaging Seven who was wishing them luck on the double date and teasing about any outcome that would come; with Zen's allergy and army of cats stealing his chicken, or the double date ending in an all-out war.

"I thought he was a general of chicken," Sigan-ui spoke casually she never put that much thought behind what General Chicken was a general of but trust Jumin to get technical. She shoved her phone in her pocket and glanced at her prefect boyfriend.

"So his name is Chicken and he became a general of chicken," he went deep in thought, "It is a fortunate thing his name is Chicken. He runs a chain of fast food severing chicken and became a general of chickens," he finally spoke. His face barely changed his expression still deep in thought.

Sigan-ui stared at him, the thing about Jumin was it was hard to understand when he was joking or when he was serious it would be cruel to continue this joke if he was serious but when could she make a joke like this.

"Yeah, you should meet his sister," Sigan-ui spoke, "her name is Queen Burger," she was going to hell of Jumin was serious, "she runs a chain of burger companies, they are in ugly battle of who is the best fast food,"

"How unfortunate," Jumin spoke he finally stared away from the general to stare at his girlfriend, "their parents most have poor name choices," there a small smile on his lips. Heart stopping smile that always managed to stop Sigan-ui's heart for beating for a second.

"I guess you can say that," she smiled back, he had been joking it was his weak attempt to make a joke. Her heart managed to regulate the correct beating pattern, "but both are lucky to able to name a chain under their name,"

Jumin nodded in agreement and glanced down at the busy street a few females would stop and gawk at him but no one recognized him as the most handsome…used-to-be bachelor of all Korea and CEO of C&R. He was dressed different thanks to Sigan-ui's help.

He wanted to enjoy this double date without cameras and body guards. He wanted to feel like an actual civilian date. There were still body guards around acting like civilian their eyes on anything or any that would be suspicious.

"Sorry we are late," a woman with purplish-red hair spoke running up to the couple. Her hair was wind swept and she wore a leather too large for her small frame, "have you guys been waiting long," she held a helmet close to her chest.

"Zen wanted to show off on his bike," Sigan-ui answered walking to Carina, the girls weren't close they had met a few times during Zen's commercial shoot for Jumin's cat commercial, but neither had shared more than a simple conversation.

"um…yeah," she shifted uncomfortably her cheeks a slight pink on her cheek, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her closer to her, protecting her from the chilly night air.

"How lame," Sigan-ui joked, "the virgin had to show off with his bike," she winked at Carina through her sunglasses. The girl blushed and smiled gently at Sigan-ui.

"I am not a virgin," Zen spoke not to loud to allow other people to hear, "plus I figured she wanted to enjoy the bike red and with my beauty and perfect looks we looked like the prefect couple," he brushed the white locks from his face and winked. If there had been any girl standing near by they would have fainted, but Sigan-ui only chuckled.

"I enjoyed it," Carina spoke softly to the couple. She had enjoyed the wild ride on the motorcycle the wind in her hair, the adrenaline rush with the speed, feeling Zen's warmth.

"Thanks babe," Zen spoke his cheeks red, he didn't let go of his girlfriend he was attached to her and he was sure he saw a man staring her up and down. He didn't like that, he kissed her lips possessively a warning to any mat that dared shared a dirty thought of her, "what is with the glasses?" he pointed out, "isn't lame wearing sunglasses at night,"

Jumin and Sigan-ui were wearing thick dark sunglasses, Sigan-ui was wearing her signature sunglass, while Jumin seemed to have found a pair just likes hers but black. The two-looked stupid in their cat framed shape sunglasses, so late at night.

"It is a fashion statement," Sigan-ui moved the glasses around her face

"I like them," Carina spoke giggling at the comment. She could tell these girls personality and was starting to warm up to her. The two never had a chance to meet before. It had been Carina's idea to go on a double date after talking to Jumin during Zen's photo shoot for the new line of cat food Jumin had created.

She noticed how the stoic Jumin's eyes softened at the mention of his girlfriend he had been dating for the last couple of month. She wanted to celebrate Jumin and Zen's blossoming friendship and a double date seemed like a perfect excuse. Both and Jumin would feel more comfortable with their girlfriend around.

"Are you ready to try some fried chicken?" spoke to Jumin causally their wasn't that usual bite behind his words criticizing Jumin for how he lived different from the rest of them, "you are going to like this chicken one of the best you ever tired," His fingers went under Carina shirt he strong fingers messaging her side. He was finding great comfort being with Carina, to the point he even ignored Jumin's comment.

"I have a personal chef make my chicken if I request it," Jumin spoke straight face, "I highly doubt this will be the best chicken I will ever have," he walked in Sigan-ui following behind him.

"He is still a jerk," Zen spoke quietly to Carina his fingers never leaving her side. He felt her warmth it was comforting him.

"Get along with him," Carina spoke her voice soft last thing she wanted to was another fight she had been so excited when the two of them had finally put the difference behind them and became a great friends. Well great friends were an over exaggeration but the two had become friends and learned how to understand one another and share a conversation without fighting.

Zen gave her an easy going smile one that he never would share with his fangirls, but one Carina was blessed he shared with her. It was a smile of love and trust. It was better then his heart-melting smile that would steal a woman's heart, no this smile stopped Carina's heart.

She blushed her hand going to heart it was finally beating again, "we should follow them inside," she spoke softly. Zen nodded he didn't leave Carina's side, he was in love with this woman he had felt lucky to have found her, she gave him strength when he needed it the most.

He had agreed to this double date for Carina sake, he got along with Jumin true, but it would take a lot longer to kill old habits, Mr. Trustfundkid was not easy to get along with. He still said things that still irked him.

His arms never leaving Carina's waist they walked in, the smell of herbs and fried chicken wafted in the air. Zen who was hungry from practice became even more hungry with just the smell. He had been too distracted to eat and with Carina cheering him on the side, he forgotten to eat lunch. It had been a long time since him and Carina had a whole day to spend with one another with how busy their schedule was.

"Let's see," Jumin was staring at the menu trying to decide what to eat, "I want one of everything on the menu," Jumin was excited and wanted to try everything.

"Jumin no," Sigan-ui spoke, "just to orders of fried chicken mac and cheese and wedge fries please," Sigan-ui quickly took over handing the young woman at the counter the money that was owed. Taking the ticket number, she pushed Jumin out of the way, so Zen and Carina could have a chance to order.

Zen ordered a healthier choice grilled chicken with salad and coleslaw, "I can ruin my prefect skin," he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled a handsome smile at the unsuspecting worker. If the girl wasn't a fan of Zen before she was now.

"Uh Yeah," the worker said she smiled at Carina, who was in a daze thanks to Zen's smile. She made a mistake on the register.

"I will have chicken strips and coleslaw and mashed potato," Carina spoke she understand the girl's feelings. Carina was almost the same way after meeting Zen for the first time. He stole her heart with just his smile but his acting and his passion behind it was stole most girls heart. She gave a comforting smile taking a ticket and moving to where Jumin and Sigan-ui sat.

Sigan-ui's glasses were placed on top of her head, "the poor girl is having a heart attack," she had watched the whole thing from their table. Jumin on the other hand wasn't interested in what Zen was doing but more focused on the menu, "poor girl,"

Zen smiled, "I can't help it if I am beautiful," she sighed gently, "but I can't keep my beauty locked away, I wouldn't be the prefect boyfriend for Carina if I do," he sighed again.

Sigan-ui rolled her eyes but said nothing and glanced at the female sitting across from her, "handful," she spoke grinning.

"He is an amazing actor," Carina quickly defended. Sigan-ui blinked in surprise by the girl's sudden voice but grinned.

"Yeah he is," Sigan-ui spoke, "Juju here is thinking about hiring him for acting lesson,"

This seemed to have peeked Zen's interest a chance to thank Jumin for helping him during a difficult moment in his life, teaching Jumin how to act would be a great way of saying thank you.

"Are you now," Zen spoke. Jumin put the menu and nodded before long both gentlemen started talking about Jumin's acting and setting up dates and plans on when and what to teach. Sigan-ui shook her head but she wasn't annoyed her green eyes shared the same spark of love Jumin shared with her.

"I like your tattoo Carina spoke," she had noticed it right away it was a small half heart it looked faded away. She had been nervous about meeting Jumin's girlfriend. What was she going to say? What would they talk about? She was expecting someone prim and proper she was shocked to find a woman with a worn outfit and an easy go smile.

"Yeah, I got it when I was sixteen from an old friend," old friend seemed like a better term. In minutes the girls became friends. Their food arrived and Jumin was fascinated by the food that was on his plate trying everything and deciding if it was good or not.

"So now you finally tired the chicken," Zen was staring at Jumin curious of what the man thought of the chicken and side dishes they all just ate.

"It is good," Jumin spoke, "I will talk to my chef about adding it to the menu,"

"Yeah but you would need to extend your time in the gym," Sigan-ui gave a gentle poke to Jumin's side.

Jumin went deep in thought about this, "I am sure we can work things out," he smiled at the woman sitting besides him his features looking softer.

"You always do," Sigan-ui said. The double date had been pleasant neither Jumin nor Zen fought and both girls had found a new friend. Best of all Seven lost his bet, it instead ended with both girls playing another double date as for Zen and Jumin they had planned for when Jumin's acting practice will begin down to the very second and where to meet.


	45. 100. Challenge (Sasuke x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 100. Challenge  
> Pair: SasuOc (SasuKai)  
> Commission (for): Request  
> Theme: 100. Challenge ( art/1…  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: N/A  
> World: Cannon  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Status: complete  
> Date started: 7-16-13  
> Date Finished: 7-18-13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
> I don't own Kaiya she belongs to LuckiiNana
> 
> Chapters:  
> N/A
> 
> Extra: Well I finished it turned out longer than I thought but I like it different approach then most dabbles I hit. Nothing romantic or anything but I find simple gestures a lot cuter in stories then large ones or cute ones I don't know why I just do. This also turned out different than what I expected with Kaiya taking the challenge to heal him instead I made it so they both have their challenges in life. We cannot forget Sasuke's biggest challenge is trying to be better than his brother and any girl paired with must learn to accept that but also try to heal him. Nothing more to say back to watching Doctor Who.

She watched as the boy was struggling to his feet it was raining hard as it poured on them. The blond hair girl was hidden under her umbrella managing to stay dry while the raven haired male was struggling to his feet.

His face all muddied up, he was still just a child that is what he looked like even from afar; a stubborn, muddy child whose innocence was driven out of him at young age. The boy got up again he carried a his face covered in dirt he carried the face scowl on his face as he did some quick hand signs and held his right hand a few blue sparks came out but that was it.

"Damn it," he cursed. He was trying for ours but for some reason his chidori was not working as well as it should. The girl watched feeling more distressed as she watched her eyes widen as the boy slipped and fell in to large pile of mud.

"Sasuke," she called out to the raven haired boy. She slowly began walking to him she wasn't sure what she should do. The boy was stubborn he hardly allowed her to show tenderness towards him believing it made him weak, something his strikeIdiot/strike brother made him believe.

IHis Challenge: Defeat his brother /i

Sasuke turned to glare at the owner of the voice before softening up just a bit and glaring at the ground, "What are you doing here, Kaiya?" he growled. He started the hand signs again and began running, his bangs stuck to his face because of the down pour.

Kaiya stopped walking towards him. She didn't to upset him any further then what he already was it seemed like he was on the edge pushing himself to be better than what he was already could do. She sighed wishing Kakashi really didn't teach him the new jutsu now Sasuke was going to hurt himself.

Thunder roared as the sky brightened up as lighting shot across, it showed the pain Sasuke was in inner and outer. He looked so hurt so lost everything he held so dear lost in one night a night like this. He sat in the mud after he slipped again. The rain continued pounding on him his raven hair look a few shades darker.

Kaiya sighed as she walked to him and held the umbrella over his head, "Sasuke," she spoke quietly barely in a whisper. He didn't move as she held the rain over him let the rain drizzle down on her instead she didn't care water never hurt anybody, "Let's go home and have warm soup,"

Sasuke grunted in response as he got up and placed his hand in his pocket, a sign that he agreed. He would continue tomorrow he couldn't do much in this rain anyway and it wouldn't help if had a cold. He began walking under the umbrella with Kaiya.

i Her Challenge: Heal him /i


End file.
